Flying With the Cannons
by Richi-Sama
Summary: I know you all thought I was dead.. Heh.. But there's a very important A/N inside.. Please check it out for me. I would be very thankful to everyone who checks it out or is still reading this fic...
1. Prologue

**EXTRA EXTRA READ ALL ABOUT IT!  
AMAZING QUIDDITCH DUO JOHNSON AND BELL MAKE MAGIC ON THE QUIDDITCH PITCH!  
_M. A. Jorlkins_**

_For literally years now, strong professional Quidditch fans, have been showing their support to two local heroins. Angelina Johnson and Katherine Bell. Though these girls are not yet in the pro-leagues, they have, on a number of occasions, demonstrated their ability to keep up with the best of the best. The two English girls have made their mark on Quidditch history, simply by playing minor league Quidditch for a total of five years._

_"It's sad to see such natural talent go to waste," states Carvelle Greyburn, President of the Eastern Conference of Wizarding Sports. "I've seen my fair share of talented players, and these two young ladies are more than qualified to fly with top players in today's league." Greyburn went on to mention that he is currently in the position of dropping several players from the professional league due to some illegal activities that occured during the Fifty-Third Annual International Wizarding Sports Confederation Banquet, though there are still further inquiries about these activities, Greyburn's answers were limited._

_In interviews that were held with close friends and families of these two miraculous young ladies, much was learned. George Weasley, co-owner of the ever growing and ever popular Weasley's Wizard Wheezes with his twin brother Fred Weasley, elaborated happily on his two friends. "Katie was always the quiet one," he said, "sometimes. Angelina was always the in your face kind of girl. She still is. Katie is still a bit quiet, but not as quiet as she was at Hogwarts."_

_"She always wanted to be like her old man," states Joel E. Johnson, former chaser for Puddlemere United, father of Angelina Johnson. "I don't know why she would want to do that," he jokes casually, but continues on, "but I'm proud of her no matter what she chooses to do in life."_

_In three weeks, four teams, that will be needing various positions filled, will be having try-outs in Mystic Stadium, located in the very heart of Wales. Quidditch fans from all around are encouraged to appear at the try-outs to support anyone they may know. Tickets are on sale in Flourish and Blotts at Digaon Alley, Tipsy Mae's Tavern located in Warnten Alley, and also on sale in Ministry approved shops. Though suspicions have not yet been confirmed, the word is that the chasers of the year, Angelina Johnson and Katherine Bell, will be in attendance at the try-out. All of England, and most of the world, support the two ambitious young women, and wish the best for them._

_Good luck to you both, we all support you._


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

Angelina Johnson screamed loudly, barely noting the sweat on her forehead threatening to spill into her eyes. Her face was twisted into one of pain and dispair. Both her hands were closed into tight fists, and she had fistful of her Quidditch robes. "Bloody hell! Make it stop already!" She hissed through clenched teeth.

Seven other stood around her, some of them with their heads bowed or turned away, unable to watch the young woman in her suffering. Six of those around her wore the same black and white Quidditch robes Angelina did, while the last person wore plain white robes, and had her attention focused on Angelina's left leg.

"I can't make it stop of you keep pushing me away, Angie," growled the witch in the plain robes. It was Alicia Spinnet, best healer for sport related injuries. One of th top paid healers in the business. "You really must calm down, or you'll hurt yourself beyond healing, and then where will you be?"

Angelina's face twisted as yet more pain over came her, but she managed to somehow grin bitterly, "I'll be over at your flat every waking moment, pestering you until you can fix this damned leg." This drew a few titters of laughter from her team mates, This included Katherine, or Katie as she was famously known as, Bell.

She admired how well Angelina was taking this. Usually, at pricking her finger and seeing a small trace of blood, she would let out endless wails about her dying and evantually faint. Then again, that was years ago, and they had both matured in many ways.

Angelina was probably biting her tongue by now, trying to keep herself silent as she allowed Alicia inspect her left, and terribly pained, leg. After a silent nod, the young healer pulled out her wand, "Well, you're lucky it's no break or anything serious like that, but the damage is there, I won't lie to you." She tapped Angelina's leg once.

A loud, high pitched yelp escaped Angelina, and her team mates, excluding Katie, winced audibly and looked away. Alicia's expression remained the same as she continued to work on her step sister, "But if you end up hurting this baby again," she tapped her wand against Angelina's leg once more, causing her patient to yelp once more, "I cannot promise you a perfect healing. And if you can't get healed," one last tap, and she backed away from the chaser who was half crazy from the pain, "you won't be able to play Quidditch."

As the pain slowly ebbed away, Angelina was finally able to nod at Alicia's words. It was a few minutes longer before she was able to sit up, and almost an hour later before she walked out of the tent with the rest of her teammates.

"You took that like a real pro," Katie muttered to her friend, rolling her eyes. They headed toward the stadium's locker rooms where they could clean up and get home. Never mind the fact that Angelina dropped from her broom, clutching her leg and crying out, quite literally, bloody murder.

Angelina beamed, "I most certainly did! I still can't believe Wheedlman hammered me with that bludger though, and the official called absolutely nothing!" And so, Angelina was off, recounting the game in perfect detail from begining to end, cursing Luke Wheedlman for hammering one of the bludgers into her left leg.

Katie shook her head, but didn't bother to interrupt. Angelina would wind herself down eventually.

The two young women were last into the changing rooms and the last out as well. Even though they were all cleaned up by the time everyone had wandered off, heading home, the two girls lingered. Angelina's leg was a bit stiff, though completely healed. Katie stayed behind to help her friend when needed, though she knew that Angelina would accept help from no one.

They reached the outside of the stadium, where it was safe to apparate. Katie delivered a weak smile to her friend before she felt that familiar sickening feeling she recieved whenever she apparated. Even though she had been apparating a grand total of five years, she never grew accustomed to the strange sensation that came over her whenever she performed the task. An instant later, she found herself at her home.

As she looked over the grand mannor in which she lived with her parents, she heaved a heavy hearted sigh. "Twenty-two and still living at home with my parents," she muttered, trudging toward the entrance of the extravagant house of Bell.

Upon entering, she could hear the beautiful sounds of music playing from the gadens in the back of the house. Her mother and father were having yet another extravagent ball in honor of his many successful years and service to the Ministry of Magic. Katie grinned and shook her head as she entered, making sure not to be seen as she slowly made her way to her room. As usual, she had been unsuccessful.

"Darling!" Mrs. Bell cried out happily as she saw her only child enter the house, "How wonderful it is to see you. I hear your match was yet another blow out, as you kids would call it." Ignoring the fact that her daughter was trying desperately to retreat to her room, Mrs. Bell swooped down on her daughter, and hugged her tightly. "How is Angelina fairing?"

"Pretty well, mum," Katie was able to answer, after being released from her mother. "As long as she's careful, she shouldn't have any future problems."

Mrs. Bell nodded, "Well, once you've changed into something more suitable, I want you to come out into the back with all the guests. We've some friends that would love to meet you."

Katie rolled her eyes, but nodded respectfully, "I can't stay long, though. I've got to meet up with my own friends."

Nodding and retreating back to the gardens, Mrs. Bell left Katie to go upstairs and change out of her everyday wear. Katie didn't hesitate to go up to her room. Her bedroom was just as it always was, childish and innocent. A couple of old rag dolls from her childhood rested on the pillows, while two stuffed hippogryffs and three stuffed dragons were placed, decoratively, elsewhere on the bed.

She smiled as she slowly walked into the heart of her room. In her opinion, it was rather pathetic that she kept her room the exact same way since she was nine years old, but then again, she would probably never change it for the world.

After a moment of silence and staring at her room, she changed. and let her hair down. The party was probably a formal one, but that didn't stop Katie from dressing comfortably in clothes that she would more than likely wear to a meeting rather than a party.

"You really aren't the party type, are you?" Stewart Ackerly, next in line for her father's job, questioned with good humour in his voice. His dark hair was slicked back, which made his heart-shaped face seem more gentle in a sense. Stewart had elected not to grow out any facial hair until his mid fourties or so, wanting to look incredibly young for much of his life.

Katie smiled at him as she approached the heart of the party, and gave him a warm welcoming hug, before roughly slapping him on the back. "You weren't at the match today so that you could be here, at my father's party?" She gave him a stern look, feigning anger, when in truth, she felt no hostility toward him whatsoever.

Stewart had tried to avoid her blow, but had failed miserably, "You know your father is notorious for his wonderous parties. I couldn't possibly be late. Besides, we've got some important figure heads here, such as Melvin Jorlkins over there who, by the way, wrote that fabulous article about you and Ms. Johnson."

Rolling her eyes, Katie swatted him over the back once more, though with less force this time, "We both asked him not too, but you can see where that got me."

After a few more exchanges of words between the two friends, Stewart was called away by an elderly couple wishing to discuss ministry issues. For a moment, Katie was alone, looking over the numerous guests and the elegance of the party her parents had thrown, mainly her mother, then the sight of Lee Jordan caught her eye, and she grinned. Shaking her head slightly, she hurried over to him and embrace him in a tight hug and a quick peck on the cheek.

"Wonderful to see you, Lee!" Katie said, grinning brightly. "Though I didn't think anyone outside the ministry would be here tonight." She allowed her blue gaze to once more travel amongst the scores of guests that generally over the age of thirty, with a few exceptions.

Lee grinned and slung an arm over her shoulders, also looking over the many guests, "Yeah, this party is a little--"

"Dull?" Katie supplied helpfully, jabbing him in the side playfully.

Intwining their fingerrs, they laughed and strode through the many guests, conversing when necessary, until finally they found themselves alone, in the thick of the garden.

Katie had parted her lips and drew breath to speak, but she was silent when Lee placed a lone finger to them, a signal for her to just hear him out. Deciding to respect his wishes, she smirked and nodded silently. Lee took a deep breath and grinned at her, "Well, I know we've been a very inconsistant couple ever since we've gotten out of Hogwarts, but you know that I love you." He looked at her curiously, noting her lack of expression, "Right?"

She nodded quickly, and opened her mouth to speak, but Lee shook his head, and indication that he wasn't yet done. Katie had a feeling of what was to come next, but at the same time she had no idea what to expect from Lee Jordan, even after knowing him for all this time.

"Well," he reached into his back pocket and lowered himself onto one knee, "I want to make my love to you known to the world, by having you as my wife."

Instantly, her heart jumped to her throat, and she unable to breathe. Lee produced a small box and opened it with such care, to reveal an engagement ring. Katie couldn't help but stare openly at it, unable to move, or able to properly think.

"Katie-- Katherine Bell," he looked up at her with a hopeful and innocent gaze, _"will you marry me?"_

* * *

Oh my goodness! Lee's popped the question in the first chapter! He's got to be breaking so many rules of how I write fics.. Oh well.. Hehe... Might as well dive right on in to the heart of the story right? And what better way to rock the boat than to have a proposal? Wait until you see what's happening in chapter two.

See ya later kiddies!

Later Days

-Richi Sama-


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

Oliver yawned widely and turned over in his bed, facing the busty brunette lying at his side. The very definition of peace and tranquility. After placing a gentle kiss on her forehead, he sat up, ignoring his stiff body's complaints. He carefully removed himself from the bed, trying not to wake up the beauty at his side.

He failed at doing do. And the dark gaze of the woman followed his every move, until he changed and retreated from the bed room. With a small smile, she turned over in the bed and let out a dreamy sigh. How lucky was she to have landed with Oliver Wood.

He had retreated to the kitchen where he had washed his hands, and decided to give this cooking breakfast thing a try. After washing his hands, he called out to the young woman still in his room, "Would you like anything to eat, Beverly?"

There was a momentary pause before she replied, "I didn't know you could cook."

"Do you want something to eat?" He asked once more, grinning to himself and drying off his hands. On his little round table in the breakfast nook, he set out a pitcher of pumpkin juice. It was either that, or fire whiskey, which he doubted was a suitable breakfast beverage.

"Just give me whatever it is you're having," came her reply. A moment later, he heard the shower in his bathroom turn on.

Nodding, Oliver prepared his only loaf of bread for toasting by flicking his wand, and allowing it to chop and butter itself, then levitate over to the oven where it would begine to toast. While the bread did that, he set out the only flavor jam he in his possession and sat down for a moment, listening to the water in the shower run constantly.

At the thought of the beautiful Beverly, he sighed. To every European magazine, she was just another nameless beauty out for fame and fortune at Oliver's expense. The only arguement the Scottsman could possibly make, was that Beverly wasn't just another gold digger, not that he wasn't saying she wasn't one, it was just, she was the nicest one Oliver had ever bothered to hook up with. As far as a physical relationship went anyway.

He crossed his arms over his chest and sighed a little, waiting for Beverly to get out of the shower. Perhaps if he was lucky, she would cook something worth eating. Oliver wasn't much of a chef. The last time he had tried to make a meal for himself, without the assistance of someone who actually had expirience, he ended up in St. Mungo's for three weeks, for extremely rare food poisoning.

It didn't help that he was running out of food.

Perhaps he should have taken Knowels up on that offer for a private butler when he had the chance. Life would have been much more bearable had he done so. He didn't snap out of his random thoughts until he felt a pair of hands gently rest themselves on his shoulders and tenderly begin to rub them. He rolled his head back and looked up at the beautiful young Beverly. "Well, good morning to you, too."

Beverly smile sweetly at him, "Your toast is burning."

Swearing, Oliver hurried over to the oven and hastily removed his balckened bread and set it out on the table alongside the jam and pitcher of pumpkin juice. The smell was horrible, and he was forced to open the window to let in some fresh air. "I suppose you wouldn't mind helping me with breakfast this morning?"

After a lesson on how to cook eggs, Oliver and Beverly sat silently and ate their breakfast. They were both careful to avoid the toast after one taste. Once Beverly's plate had been cleared, she excused herself from the table and readied herself for work, of course, not before giving her prize a tantalizing kiss.

At the woman's departure, Oliver was left in solitude and silence. At least for a grand total of two seconds that was, until a old barn own landed feebly on the window sill and hooted softly. Well, the owl started off hooting softly, but as the young man continued to attempt to ignore the owl, the delivery bird hooted a little more forcefully.

"Alright, you wretched bird, I'm coming!"

With a grunt and sigh, he dragged himself from his breakfast table and over to where the bird had perched herself. With a hoot of indignation, the owl stuck her leg out, a subtle hint for Oliver to remove the light burden so she could be off. Oliver did so, though not hurridly.

As he opened the short note, the owl ruffled her feathers slightly before taking to the sky, making sure to leave a smelly mess behind, as a small reminder of her delivery.

The note was simple and short.

_Oliver,_

_Get to the office now!_

There was nothing else to accompany this message, but because the parchment had the seal of Puddlemere United, Oliver assumed he knew exactly which office he would have to. Rubbing the back of his neck and groaning inwardly, Oliver readied himself for what he was sure would be the end of his life as he knew it.

* * *

The walls of Christopher Knowels office were littered with current and past players that had been ultimate members of the Puddlemere United family. Oliver himself was had at least on picture on the wall, or five. But who kept count of those things now-a-days? 

Knowels had gone from a private agent, to the official agent of the world famous Quidditch team, Puddlemere United. Everyday, he earned thousands of galleons simply by overbooking each member of the team, including the coach. Speaking of which, was already present in the office, holding a glass model of a snitch.

Oliver now had every reason in the world to be nervous about this little pow-wow. Coaches were never called to individual meetings between player and agent, unless there was something big going on. And by big, he didn't think that big would mean something overly satisfying.

"Oliver," Knowels began. "I called you down here to discuss recent events." Knowels was seated at his desk, which was settled in the very rear of the office. "Why don't you have a seat, so we can talk about everything that needs to be settled," he offered politely.

The coach, Micheal DeWinter, gently lay the glass snitch to its resting place and rounded on the young keeper, "Listen you, I'm not going to beat around the bush. You've been kicked out of three games, you were late for ten practices and your performance level has gone down 43 which is a huge risk in your case!"

"Yeah," Oliver said, nodding his head to Knowels, "I think I will sit down."

Micheal stood there, grinding his teeth and practically fuming while Knowels failed at trying to make the situation better. Oliver decided to get this pointless meeting over with, "So what are you going to do with me, coach." He put a small emphasis on the word coach.

"Oh, I have many ideas of what I could personally do to you, Wood," Micheal growled, "But I'll have to settle for a more human resolution."

Oliver crossed his arms over his cheat and leaned back in his seat, "Then do get on with it, I've grocery shopping to do. Unless you want to do it for me."

Knowels had been trying to quiet him, but it was of no use. The two men had never gotten along famously, especially since Micheal had become the coach only one season ago. Both had had their own views on leadership, and because Oliver's way of thinking had been more popular, Micheal had always been intent on getting rid of him. Oliver's recent behavior had given him the perfect excuse.

"You're suspended without pay until the end of the season," Micheal began, trying not to let his annoyance show.

Oliver shrugged and rolled his eyes, "If that's the worse you can do to me--" He spoke while his coach continued on.

"After that you're going to just have to get in someone else's hair--"

"-- I'm quite sure I'll be able to survive for two weeks without this stupid team always--"

"--because you won't be coming back to Puddlemere United," he was finally able to summarize. This last statement had stunned Oliver into silence.

Knowels looked down at his desk, then up to the eerily silent Oliver Wood, who was still in that relaxed sitting positiong. Poor posture and arms crossed over his chest. He knew that the former keeper was probably seething with anger and rage, but somehow, on the outside, he remained perfectly calm.

"Is that all you gents wanted?" Oliver asked, standing up, and sliding his hands into his pockets. He looked from Knowels to Micheal. "To let me know that I wouldn't be returning for the upcoming season, when you could have let me know this by owl?" When Knowels tried to speak, Oliver shook his head, "No, Chris. I highly doubt you made the final decision."

His glare was trained on Micheal.

Micheal met it evenly.

Nodding, Oliver silently left the office, showing no emotion as he did so, but Micheal was quite sure that he had hit one of many soft spots of Oliver Wood. Once he was sure their former seeker was gone, Micheal jerked his head slightly, "Make sure the press knows. I want this in every paper by mid day today."

* * *

Oliver didn't break his poker face until he was in the safety of his flat. Upon entering and closing the door, he slowly sank to the floor and lowered his head into his hands, heaving a large defeated sigh. It seemed that things had been only complicated ever since he had left Hogwarts. He had expected a challenge, but he hadn't expected to be put up against something that was near impossible. 

How could he possibly get out of this one?

Lifting his head and looking around his flat, he noticed a the newest issue of Witch Weekly magazine lying next to him on the floor. He picked it up and scanned through the pages. He stopped at one article in particular, which only caused him to groan and sigh yet again.

The article's title read:

_**Extra! Extra! Read All About It!  
Minor League Chaser, Katherine Bell Engaged To Hogwarts Honey!**_

He dropped the magazine and gently banged his head against the wall. Could this day possibly get any worse?

* * *

**TooSweet4Words** - LOL! Your review made me laugh.. I needed a laugh... laughing is good.. Especially after a day like I had. I'm absolutely glowing when I saw that I had five review.. It's kind of wierd though.. Going from 187 to like 5 reveiws.. hehe, but it let's me know people are reading and enjoying, or hating, depending, but I hope you like everything you read in this fic, though I know you may have a coniption fit because some of the things I'm going to put in here.. Hehehe. Lotta love and peace out!

**lala** - I know there was no Katie Oliver moment at then end, but I never really classified if I was going to make the fic a Katie and Oliver fic.. Hmm.. I still haven't decided what it is I'm going to do, but however I decide to do it, it's going to be good. I'm glad that you're enjoying and want to read more. Thank you kindly and look forward to some good stuff.. I hope.

**TheBrassPotato** - Fast and unexpected? Which one? My posting the sequel or Lee popping the question? Either way, I'm full of surprises. Well.. full of energy anyway. You should see me right now, I'm bouncing up and down in my seat like an idiot because I want to post this story soooo fast, but I'm not going to. Uhm... Thank you very VERY much. Lovin' the support! Hugs!

**QHLuver** - Hehe.. I', so glad you're liking everything so far. I'm trying to keep the characters the same.. you know.. cuz you absolutely love them from QTTA thanks to my cunning genious, not to toot my own horn or anything, but now I have to make them adults, but somehow keep the old perks to them the same, while still making them mature.. Le sigh... As I write this fic, I'm coming to the conclusion that I don't really want to grow up... Too stressful.. But thanks for the review and I hope to see more, but you will defiantely be getting more chapters out of me. Hehe lata!

**Valterra** - Thought Angelina was in labor! Hahaha! I laughed for a lo--ong time after that one. Hehe.. Nah, she wasn't in labor, glad I could clear that one up right away. And I thank you for appriciating how I start things off by shaking things up a bit. I thought it would add more to the plot. Hehe... Thank you!

**luvin-it** - Thank you very much for your review and I'm glad you enjoyed everything! Uhm.. Hmm.. Well, let's hope you enjoy the sequel fifty billion times better. Hehe.. Much thanks and lotta love

**MiSs-X-MooNy** - Cheh! Though QTTA may been done and over with, FWTC is just getting started. And in my opinion, it's going to be better than its prequeal. Hehe, glad you enjoyed the first fic I ever finished in my life! Hehehe.. Uhm.. Much love and many thanks and enjoy!

**kittiegalal** - Well you are very very welcome for my updating the fic, and I do hope you enjoy FWTC. Hehe Thankies!

**Alright kiddies here's the scoop:**

I am currently working on chapter eight of this fic because, believe it or not, I started working on this fic like.. Before I was even half way done with QTTA.. Went through character developemet for new and old characters, worked out the plot, imagined scenes in my head the whole nine yards. And in my opinion, this would make a kick butt movie, which is why I think I'll pursue a career that has something to do with film.. like directing.. or producing... something along those--

Katie: Oh bugger, she's doing it again..

Oliver: At least she isn't talking about how she's going to be an actress/model/fashion designer/teacher/writer/car collector/next generation Oprah/next owner of Disney World/the winner of the Nobel Peace Prize and all that other stuff..

Katie: Took us an hour and a half to get her to shut up.

Oliver: Twenty galleons says we can get her quiet in an hour.

Katie: Alright, you're on.

Alrighty kiddies!

Later Days

**_Richi Sama_**

****

Katie: Pay up Ollie..

Oliver: Bugger..


	4. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

"--thus ending a great season for a great team. Fans from all over the world look forward to what the Phantoms will have instore for the minor leagues next season." Angelina read proudly from the Daily Prophet, a broad grin on her face, and her audience staring at her in a stupor.

Putting the paper down, Angelina's smile didn't at all waver at the sight of the three seven year olds infront of her, their expression clearly reading that they didn't really understand all they had been forced to listen to. The three children had auburn hair and looked alike in almost every way. Two were girls and one was a boy.

"Auntie Angie," the little boy piped up, resting his head on his hands and cocking his head to one side, fixing Angelina with a curiously gaze. "That's the third time you read that to us, and I still don't get it."

The two girls nodded, agreeing with their brother.

Angelina stuck her tongue out at the triplets, "Basically it said--"

"How great you and Auntie Katie are," the two girls said together. This time, all three children spoke simultaneously, "We know, we know."

As the young woman drew breath to speak to the seven year olds, a very miffed Fred Weasley strode into the room with a partially opened box. From it protruded many various objects which tried to crawl out, though it didn't look like these things should have been alive. "I tell those bloody blokes fifty-five kizzbees. Do they ever listen to a word I say? No! And because they're on contract for the next five months, I can't do anything about it!"

Angelina set the paper down and jerked her head toward the back of the store, motioning for the triplets to scatter so she could talk to Fred alone.

The two girls, Grace and Penny hopped down from their stools and began to head to the back of Weasley's Wizrd Wheezes. When their brother, Malcolm, did not join them, the two identical girls turned around and dragged him off, who was insisting on staying behind to hear what the two adults were saying.

Angelina offered Fred a seat, but he didn't take it. "What's wrong, Fred? New help not working out like you quite expected?" She gently rested her hands on her shoulders and applied pressure to the tension she found.

Nodding his head, Fred slowly slid into his seat, "Yeah. Dean and Seamus. Brilliant guys, but they're work ethic is nowhere near where it should be."

"You'll just have to give it time, alright?" Angelina lowered her hands to her side and leaned back in her own seat, "And next time you feel the need to explode into the shop like you just did, make sure the triplets aren't in here." She smacked Fred smartly across the back of his head to re-emphasize her point. "They may not be your children, but they're a part of your family and under your care."

"We might as well be Uncle Fred's kids," came the shout of Grace Weasley. She was also saying something else, but her cries were muffled as her two other counter parts attacked her, trying to silence the girl in attempts to hear the two adults further converse.

Angelina smiled, "Why don't you three go into the office and play with Uncle George?"

For a moment, there was silence, then the hesitant scuffle of small feet on wooden floor boards. After a moment, the sound faded. Only then was it safe for Angelina and Fred to speak once more. Angelina looked back at Fred, her arms crossed and that gentle smile now gone.

Fred sighed, "It's just been a little hectic around here lately. I've got to get going, and I have to get some paper work done."

"Are you still buying out the chain of Zonko's Joke Shops?"

"All across the world," he confirmed, stading up and stretching. "George and I meet up with Zonko this afternoon to finalize everything." He kissed Angelina on the cheek before hurrying to the back of the shop and up the stairs to the office where his twin should have been.

Shaking her head, Angelina smiled, rather impressed with the accomplishments her group of friends had achieved. Fred and George were the owners of the infamous joke shop Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, and were on the verge of making the biggest deal of their lives, while Lee, their right hand man, was the representative and spokes person for them. Angelina had been mildly surprised at how well Lee was at the job.

Alicia was at the top of her game when it came to healing. Though her main focus was on athletic related injuries, she was qualified in every branch of magical medicine, and often worked ridiculous hours. But she was paid very well for it.

Angelina, herself and Katie, though they hadn't been accepted into professional rankings yet, were big time heroins, and poorly paid for it. Ever since they left Hogwarts, Angelina and Katie had been playing for the Phantoms, the best team in the minor leagues.

She didn't want to seem smug about how well things were going, but Angelina was sure that they would be asked to join the in with the pros. She was absolutely positive about it.

* * *

Oliver stared his letter of resignation for twenty long minutes. He had immidiately finished checking for any grammar or puncuation mistakes, and it sounded professional enough. At least, to him anyway. Beverly had agreed that it was a well written letter. 

So why was he sitting there staring at the completed letter?

Probably because he didn't want to hand everything in. When he turned this letter in, he would be handing in the better part of his life. He would be be turning his back on one of the best teams he had ever played on. There was a chance the team he would end up on would be a fine one, but not the best. He wouldn't end up in the Quidditch World Cup again.

"Stop brooding and send it in," Beverly said, her hands resting on her shoulders. She leaned over and kissed him tenderly on the cheek. "Or, if you don't want to do it, I will."

Oliver grinned weakly, "I just--"

"Don't want to give up all you've worked so hard for? Yeah, yeah, I've heard those kind of sappy stories before." Beverly picked up the letter and folded it up into thirds before placing it into a envelope. "Why don't you get out of your appartment for a while. You need it, Merlin knows you do."

Oliver rubbed the back of his neck, "I don't know. It's supposed to rain today and--" he fell silent when Beverly ripped open his curtains, only to reveal the brilliantly shining sun. He cleared his throat, "--but you know, sometimes the rain decides not to come, and today is such a lovely day, so why spend it in doors?"

After being shooed from his appartment, Oliver wandered over to the Leaky Cauldron, where he only spent a short amount of time. Apparently, word of his leaving Puddlemere United had made it to the press. Rather than making him a failure in the eyes of all those who loved Quidditch, he was an even bigger hero.

"You were way too good for that team, my boy," an elderly wizard and avid Quidditch fan said, waving a goblet of fire whiskey before letting out a very drunken hiccup. "I hope you move onto a more abled team." He sputtered over his words several times and still hadn't been able to say 'able' correctly.

At first, Oliver found the attention amusing, but the amusement soon ran out when an older witch offered to soothe his aching heart.

And in more ways than one probably.

Pulling his cloak over himself so that he wouldn't be seen by anyone else, Oliver set foot into Diagon Alley, a place he hadn't been to in a long while. He smiled at the familiar scents, sights and sounds of the alley, and immidiately drifted over to the newest, though terribly popular, addition to Diagon Alley.

Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.

This was the one place he had never dared to venture to on his own, since the Weasley twins were the owners. There was no telling what was inside, but today, he needed something new, possibly exciting and possibly dangerous.

The shop was crowded, as he expected. The shop was filled with mainly under-aged wizards, aching to buy something to use against their worst enemy or even against Filch.

"Why don't you try the Fanged Frisbies? They're great fun!" A very energetic Weasley twin was saying anxiously to a group of young witches and wizards, producing from the shelf a brightly colored object. There were gasps from the crowd of onlookers as the frisby gave a rather vicious growl and meant to bite the twin's hand.

Looking to his immidiate right, Oliver saw the other half of the imfamous duo. To another crowd of on lookers, the red head was presenting a series of comedic skits, expressing concerns about the shop's seemingly harmful pranks.

A little girl, with the famous Weasley hair, about seven years old, tugged on the Weasley's robes. "Excuse me Mr. Fred, sir, whom I've never seen in my life!" She said loudly, a broad grin forming on her small face. It was obvious she had rehersed this many times.

"Well, what is little girl, whom I've never seen before in my life and who is as cute as a button," Fred said, lowering himself to her level and tweaking her nose gently. "What can I do for you today?"

It was quite clear that niether of them were anywhere near being professional actors, but as long as they got their point across to those curious about the safety of the many products, it didn't matter much.

The girl smiled charmingly, "My name is Grace, and I want to know about how to use your products, and if they are really really dangerous. I mean really dangerous."

"Why of course, I would love to explain that to--"

"I mean _really_ dangerous!"

There were laughs from a few the crowd members.

"I heard you when you said really dangerous. And my reply to that is--"

"I don't think you understand," Grace interrupted, looking as if she were making sure she was heard clearly and correctly. "I mean _really_, _extremely_, _**very**_ dangerous!"

There were a few more outbursts of laughs.

Fred plastered a sweet smile to his face, acting as if he were trying not to grow aggrivated with the child. "If you would let me explain, I was just going to tell you that--"

"Hello, I am an overly concerned parent named, Insert name here," came a voice Oliver hadn't heard in years. He took a second glance at the angelic woman only several yards in front of him. She spoke in a robotic voice, reading hesitantly from the crumpled piece of parchment in her hand.

As the crowd laughed, she grinned brightly and slapped her forehead, "Oh! I mean! Katie Bell! I am an overly concerned parent named, Katie Bell." She turned to a crowd member and pointed to the parchment, "See, where is says 'insert name here,' I have to put in my own--"

Fred cleared his throat, attempting to get everything back on track, though Oliver was certain all of this was well planned out, meant to be entertaining as well as informational.

Katie grinned innocently and faced Fred once more, stuffing her nose back into the parchment and once more adopting that robotic voice. "Where was I-- Oh yes!" She cleared her throat. "I do not believe it is safe for my child to play with such dangerous things--"

"I mean _**really**_ dangerous!" Grace interrupted, nodding.

"Yes, really dangerous, things," Katie said, dropping her hand with the parchment in it and resting it on the little girl's shoulder.

Fred nodded, "I understand your concern, and I can assure you that our products are one hundred percent safe." It didn't help that in the background there was a picture of a man opening a tiny box, and once opened, a giant squid would burst out and grab the man, shaking him around, then throwing him to the ground.

The people laughed, enjoying the free entertainment none the less.

Once the performance was over, and more people than ever crowded around Fred, Katie lowered herself to Grace's height and sent her off in the direction of George, who had a little girl and boy at his side that looked exactly like her. With the girl gone, Katie returned to her full height, she turned and faced Oliver, who hadn't even known he'd been spotted.

She started toward him in slow, steady strides and came to a halt just infront of him. Scratching her arm, she shifted and grinned, "Fancy seeing you here, Oliver 'Retiring' Wood." She held up a copy of the Daily Prophet, "This is history in the making you know. DeWinter released this statement about two seconds after you left, I hear."

Oliver shook his head, "You must have ears everywhere, because I only found out about anything an hour ago." He slid his hands into pockets, his poker face in place. He was able to successfully give off the impression that he could have cared less about was going on in his professional career at the moment. "But," he began slowly, a small grinning forming on his face, "I hear, that you have also been busy Ms. Bell, or should I say, Future Mrs. Lee Jordan?"

Katie blushed. The two hadn't seen each other face to face for five years and already he was making her blush.

"Yeah, it just kind of happened, you know?" She shrugged and looked off to the side. Before the awkward silence had a chance to settle in, Katie spoke once again, "Well, it was good to see you again, Oliver, and I hope everything works out for the best."

Oliver nodded, "Oh, yeah, same to you."


	5. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

"Did you stretch out that leg of your's thouroughly, Angelina?" Alicia asked, leaning on the beam that prevented from Quidditch watchers from falling over into the pitch so many feet below. "Because, I swear, if you didn't I'll--"

Angelina balanced on her broomstick, levitating so that she was even with Alicia. She straightened her leg slightly and grinned widely, "Yes, I did, mother. May I go now and play with the other kids?"

Fixing the young woman with a pointed glare, Alicia nodded and waved Angelina off, "Alright. Go and play with the other little kids, but nothing fancy."

George and Lee, standing not too far away, laughed, having heard everything.

Angelina nodded and flew off, downward toward the pitch where she would settle herself alongside her only friend at this try-out. Katie and Angelina stood there, anticipation flowing through every inch of their body. This would be the biggest step in their lives, because after today, the two local heroins would more than likely go pro with their favorite sport.

Feeling Angelina at her side, Katie grinned and looked up to the stands where Alicia, George and Lee were. A moment later, Fred, accompanied by the biosterous and hyper active triplets joined the small party. Not long after, Stewart joined them. On the other side of the stands, Katie's mother was seated, waving anxiously to her daughter. Her Uncle Drew and her cousins, Michelle, Winston and Sean were there as well, cheering her on.

Her father was nowhere to be found.

Before she had the chance to think about the lame excuses her father would deliver as to why he hadn't made the biggest audition of her life, her attention was captured by a very vibrant woman who sported the robes of Chuddley Cannon Chaser.

The bright orange robes made her chocolately skin seem even more darker than it probably was, and the braids in her hair, though mainly black, were streaked with various colors of orange. She was immidiately recognized as Seaver, the off beat captain of the Chuddley Cannons.

She stood high on a platform filled with other players from professional teams. It seemed that they not only would be selecting a few players, but they would be running this try-out as well.

The woman pointed her wand to her throat and muttered something. Next, when she spoke, her voice amplified over the entire stadium. "Alright, kids," she began, grinning wickedly. "Before you're all split up into positions, we want to see you all at your best. Teams will be picked out and you'll scrimage for a bit."

Katie and Angelina glanced at each other, wondering if they would be placed on seperate teams.

Luck, for once, was on the side of the two friends, and they were placed together, though they weren't always played at the same time.

A pair of dark brown eyes watched silently as Angelina made a magnificent pass to Katie, permitting the young woman to score a goal that was made far too easy for her by a keeper's lack of attention. Those brown eyes belonged to Micheal DeWinter. His hands were folded and rested gently on his lap. He looked to the owner of the Phantoms team. "I want to take them both on, but what would you suggest?"

"They aren't going to play for you," Bruce Phantom growled in that low rumble of a voice of his. "They're too smart to play for someone like you."

Micheal narrowed his eyes, but his tone remained respectful, "Why do you say that, Mr. Phantom? If you don't mind my asking."

Bruce shifted in his seat, eyes glued to the game in progress on the pitch, "Well, as you might not know, they were affiliated with Oliver Wood while they played at Hogwarts. He was there captain for four years. They'd be sure to see the same flaws in you that Wood did."

"They're different people from him, and I doubt that they're trouble makers."

"Then let me put it in a language you'll understand," Bruce said, his tone none too pleseant. "I would never punish either of those girls by having them play for someone like you." He finally glanced at the young coach, pleased to see that the man was seething with anger.

Micheal stood, "So what is your intent? Punish them by sending them to some second rank team, when they're clearly meant to be champions? You are an unusual man, Mr. Phantom, no wonder you were tossed all those years ago."

"Don't talk about things you don't understand, boy," he growled dangerously. "Now, I would appriciate it if you would leave the stadium. I highly doubt there is anyone here that would feed your oversized ego and actually play for you."

Still very miffed, Micheal stalked out of the stands, then the stadium.

Bruce leaned back in his seat, watching the match's progression. Angelina's temper was flaring about a poor call made by the official that oversaw the game. Shaking his head, Bruce thought to himself, Something has got to be done with that girl before she blows a gasket.

* * *

Katie rolled over in her bed, only to have her face hit a crisp envelope full of parchment. She scrunched her face up and turned back over, not particularly in the mood for mail at the moment. Try-outs from the day before had completely wiped her out. 

Along with the many other Quidditch hopefuls at Mystic stadium the day before, Katie had expected a three maybe four hour try-out. That was the usual anyway, but instead, the try-outs had taken the entire day, and it wasn't just broomstick work that they did.

Endless surveys and interviews had taken up much of the time as well as chaser, keeper, beater and seeker workshops.

Katie had decided to sleep in for four or five days in order to recover from the terribly long day.

"Katherine, darling," Mrs. Bell's melodic voice drifted into the room, causing the blonde to groan loudly. "Well, before you tune the world out, I just thought that I would let you know, that the letter on your bed is a letter about your try-outs from yesterday." With that, the elgant woman left the room.

It took a moment for Katie to process what her mother had said about the letter had face had made contact with only moments before. When she did process theinformation, she quickly leapt up and tore open the envelope and retrieved her letter. She unfolded and her eyes quickly scanned over the page.

_Katherine Bell,_

_Your performance at the international try-out for the many professional teams searching for new talent was extraordinary; therefore, on behave of the Chuddley Cannons, we extend an invitation to you to join with the Chuddley Cannon family. The following---_

But Katie didn't even bother to read the rest. She had been accepted on to a team, and that was all that mattered.

Not even bothering to change into regular day wear, she hurried out into the breakfast nook where her parents were seated and already begining their morning meal.

"I made it! The Chuddley Cannons want me as a chaser! Can you believe it!" Katie shrieked happily, waving the letter infront of the faces of her stunned parents before hurrying off back to her room so she could change into more suitable clothing. There was no way her day could possibly be ruined now.

She, Katherine Bell, was accepted among the ranks of professional Quidditch players. She had proven herself to them, and soon enough, she would be able to prove it to the rest of the world. She would have to stop by Big Bruce's office and let him know about recent events. No doubt he already knew, but she had to express her joy at being accepted!

In no time at all, Katie apparated from her home to her destination. For once, she didn't feel that sickening feeling when she performed the disappearing, reappearing act. Infact, she felt as if she could apparate several hundred times and still feel ulitmately at ease and very, extremely and completely happy.

As she was about to walk through Bruce's office door, an angry growl stopped her.

"You mean to tell me no coach wanted me on their team?"

Katie leaned towards the door, listening carefully. That was Angelina's voice. Her brows furrowed in confusion. Angelina hadn't gotten onto a team? But that just had to be wrong!

Bruce sighed, and leaned back in his chair which creaked slightly, "You want to know the truth, Johnson? The only reason you didn't get on to a team, is because I won't let you go any farther in your Quidditch career until you learn how to be a good sport as well as a team player!"

The large man sounded angry, but he had a forced calm to his voice that was rather intimidating.

Angelina refused to stand down, "I am a damned team player! I work the hardest out there and you know it! The only reason your team is any good is because of Katie and me! You just don't want to lose any chance you've got of having a winning team!"

"Winning doesn't mean anything to me, Johnson, and if you knew that, which you should," he growled dangerously as he stood up, resting his palms evenly on the surface of his desk, "you wouldn't be saying such ridiculous things! You have a horrible temper, you don't know when to keep that big mouth of your's shut, and what professionals would want to play with you?"

Angelina was silent. Bruce took this as his cue to continue on, "You're a brilliant Quidditch player, and off the field, you're a really entertaining and wonderful gal, but you are not professional material. I hate to be brutally honest with you, but in this line of business, I can't lie to you."

There was a moment of silence, and Katie found herself turning red from holding her breath for so long, but she didn't dare let it out.

Lowering her head slightly, Angelina clenched her fists and gritted her teeth. A moment later she glared up at Bruce, "Fine! Have it your way! Keep me back from everything I ever wanted! Take away my only teammate I have left from Hogwarts. Just go ahead, I don't bloody care anymore!" She turned on her heels and began to storm out.

"The post-season training begins on Monday the 28th, I expect to see you there," Bruce shouted slightly, making sure his message was delivered to the retreating young woman. His response from Angelina was a rather rude hand gesture.

Angelina stormed out of the office, not even noticing that Katie was standing right there at the door frame.

"Alright, Bell," Bruce said, resettling himself into his chair behind his desk. He let out a long sigh. "You next."

* * *

Oliver was actually shocked as to how many teams were willing to pick him up after he was dropped from his own team. They all seemed to agree that DeWinter was the world's worst coach ever in the history of Quidditch. 

"Just pick one already," Beverly muttered, settling down next to him and handing him a bowl of some liquidy substance. When the man casted her a weary glance, she grinned, "It's soup." Accepting the bowl of the suppopsed soup, Oliver returned his attention to the list of teams that offered his starting as well as reserved keeper positions.

"Well," he began, taking a sip of the soup. It had many spices that he couldn't possibly name, and a even chunks of venison accompanied by some sort of plant to add ever more flavor. "Firstly of all, this is really good." A ate a bit more, then settled back into business mode. "Anyway, on this side of the table, I have teams willing to make me their starting keeper."

"So we'll look at that side alone," Beverly declared, pushing the letters from the other side of the table down to the floor. "I know you want to be in the spotlight again. Besides--"

"I make more," he said silently. "And in order to whip this place into shape--" he looked around at his shabby flat, and sighed with a shake of his head. "Anyway. Let's see who we have here."

Beverly wrinkled her nose at a letter from Romania, "They don't speak much English, and their seeker it the most insufferable person on the face of the earth. Or at least that's what all the magazines say." She picked it up and waved it front of Oliver in a tantalizing manner. "You want?"

He quickly snatched it away, and tore it open. As he did so, he stuck out at her then spoke, "You can't believe everything you read in the magazines. Besides--" He pulled out the letter only to discover that the letter wasn't even written in English. He squinted his eyes at the tiny print, trying to make sure he wasn't looking at terribly sloppy hand writing.

There was no way it could have possibly been in any form of English.

"Yes, so," Beverly said, taking the letter away and replacing it with a new one. "What about the Hornets?"

Oliver shook his head and tossed the letter to the rejection pile that was slowly continuing to build. "The Maxwell family dominates that team, I would never seen any play time."

The young woman nodded, "Alright then. I better get comfortable, because this just might take a while."

* * *

**sPinnErs-eNdx** - I thought it would be sweet a-- I mean.. Totally awesome if the squid thingy was real to.. Hehe.. I was thinking about one of my least favorite teachers getting ahold of one.. I'd seriously pay to see something like that.. Anyway.. Glad you are enjoying and you know what? Oliver's getting released from Puddlemere United isn't the end of the world.. Just the end of the universe.. Ha! Just kidding. But Thanks a bunch and I hope you enjoy the chapters to come.

**TooSweet4Words** - Yeah.. Building up reviews is a pain in the butt.. Royaly, but hey, I'm not complaining.. Much.. Hehe.. Glad you're enjoying and I'm also glad that everyone seems pretty shocked that our dear Katherine Bell is engaged. I thought it would be an obvious move.. Oh well.. Thanks a bunch, continue to enjoy.

**lala** - He's not a flop/has-been.. I will always love Oliver Wood in a non-obsessive way.. But yeah, getting fired from the best Quidditch team in the world, and it's the best because I deemed it so, has to be a total drag.. But, anywho.. We all still love Ollie very much so, reguardless of who he plays for or what he decides to do with his life and Quidditch career. But I guess the whole Quidditch thing is one of his personality quirks.

**TheBrassPotato** - Busty brunette.. Hehe.. I got that from somwhere.. can't remember where, decided that it would be perfect for the fic and threw it on in there.. Hehe.. What caused our oh-so-beloved Quidditch obessesed scottsman to stop working so hard at Quidditch? That's a darn good question, but I'm afraid I will not be providing the anwer just yet.. Uhm.. Let's see what else.. Will Katie end up with Lee? Uhm.. That is also a very good question, but I'm afraid I cannot answer that either. Hehe.. Much love, and thanks for the review! Hugs all around!

**Valterra **- I like Beverly too.. She's cool.. She's very cool.. If I were ever a gold digger, I would want to be a gold digger like her, only cause she's all nice and not dumb and... Ok I'm shutting up now. But for real, I think I'm getting better at developing characters.. Uhm.. And well, uh.. Yeah.. I'm liking how FWTC is going, I've got like seven chapters or so done and its fun to write. Thanks for the review, and I'm glad you're enjoying. And _**QTTA**_ not being the first Katie/Ollie fic isn't a big disappointment. I'm shocked I even finished.

**IdUnNoXx** - Well, I would tell you who the three haired kids were, but that explaination will come later on, and I might even a do a little short fic to go with it, because I think it's a kick butt story.. Uhm.. Yeah that's pretty much it. Glad you're liking and I hope you keep enjoying, and better yet, keep asking questions, even the supposedly offensive ones like, 'Is she on crack?' and 'What size shoe does she wear?' and stuff like that.. Hehe.. Anyway.. I hope you're enjoying, and since you reviewed, I'm going to assume that you absolutely love it so far.

**rembrandt** - Hahahahaha! Yeah.. She's still with Lee.. Heh..

**tinkerbell86** - But you know.. If people didn't do stupid things, then there would really be nothing to write about, thus making life, reading and writing utterly, utterly boring.. I've noticed something quiet entertaining, actually.. Everyone seems to have a problem with Katie being engaged to Lee. Why is that? As if I really had to ask, but I just thought it was kinda funny.. Well, anywho.. Thanks a bunch and I hope you're enjoying!

**fussyrussy** - I'm glad you're enjoying it.. And to tell ya the truth, I'm enjoying writing it.. It would make an awesome movie I think.. The only reason I think that is because I'm adopting some things from a whole bunch of romance novels I've read and movies I've seen, one of the more popular being The Notebook and Titanic and all that stuff. Hehe.. well, I'm glad you're enjoying, and I hope you keep doing so.

Alright my kiddies..

Uhm..

I don't really have much to say..

So on that note..

Later Days

_Richi Sama_


	6. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

As Katie sat with her group of best friends, there was a silent tension between them all. No one dared mention the fact that Katie would be going on to the pros, while Angelina would remain in the minor leagues, but then again, it had been the whole reason why they had gotten together in the first place. To celebrate Katie's moving on up in the Quidditch world.

They were seated in a famous Italian themed restraunt located high in the clouds. The party of six was only able to get in because of Fred and George. The ladies were even given free drinks in honor of Katie's recent successes. This action seemed to piss Angelina off ever so slightly, but she said nothing about it, only enjoyed the free drinks.

A little too much.

After Angleina set down her fifth glass of wine, she leaned back in her seat, crossing her arms over her chest, "Why so silent everyone? We're here to celebrate, aren't we? Katie's joining up with," she glanced at Katie, somewhat struggling to remember what team her friend had been accepted to, "Chuddley Cannons, right?"

Katie nodded silently, unsure if she should speak or not.

Angelina grinned, "Yeah-- The Chuddley Cannons." She picked up her empty glass and raised it in a toast, then looked at her party, expecting them all to do the same. When they did, she spoke once more, "I'll leave my glass empty since I've had enough for one night, but to Katie! Good luck with the Cannons."

Relieved grins broke out over everyone's faces, they had been expecting a drunken brawl between the two women. The wine glasses clinged together as they met, and all repeated Angelina's words of encouragement to Katie.

"Oh!" Fred said, "And another toast to Katie, but this time, to Katie and Lee." He wiggled his eyebrows at the pair, causing Lee to shake his head and laugh, and Katie to blush and smile innocently.

Alicia chimed in, her glass still raised, "Oh yes, how could I have possibly forgotten. It's only been in every single English magazine about three billion or so times."

Laughter rang out from the table before there was another cling of glasses and best wishes to the engaged couple. After that, dinner was good.

Real good.

That night, after they said their farewells, the six split up into three groups. Fred headed off with George, directing their steps through a well lit alley, while Alicia guided her not completely sober step sister away from the engaged couple. Angelina waved awkwardly as she was pulled away, and Alicia gave a half hearted parting as she dragged the taller woman away.

Katie and Lee faced each other, grinning.

"I had fun," Katie finally said after a moment, "After the first half hour, everything went rather well."

Lee nodded his agreement, "Yes, all went well. But I was wondering if you would like for me to accompany you home? I should hate to think that some desperate soul would attempt to sweep you off your feet and carry you away the night before your big signing day."

Katie swatted playfully at him, "I can take care of myself, Lee. You should know that by now."

"Well, goodnight then," he said, smiling armly at her, before gently brushing his lips against her's. "I love you, Katherine."

It always surprised her when Lee called her by her actual name, it was such a rare, intamiate moment shared between the two. She smiled as he pulled back. "Well," she said silently, brushing a strand of hair away from her blue eyes which rested easily on Lee's face, "I suppose this is where we go our seperate ways."

Lee nodded, "Until tomorrow, then." He slowly began to back away, in the direction of his own flat.

"Until then," Katie said, still smiling at her fiance. At the thought that she, Katie Bell, was actually engaged, shivers ran up and down her spine and her smile brightened considerably. Then a sudden thought hit her, causing her to stop in her tracks. She hadn't told Lee that she loved him, though he had confessed his love to her.

She turned around to find him, only to discover that he had vanished into the night.

* * *

Crystal hadn't changed much over the course of five years. She still looked about nineteen or so years old, had the same anti-social air about her, and was easily recognized amongst many people throughout the world as that American girl that played chaser for Puddlemere United. 

Even though the last time she did play chaser for the afore mentioned team was two years ago, shortly after Micheal DeWinter's arrival to the Quidditch scene.

Thank Merlin's beard that she had left when she did.

Recently, Crystal was up to bigger and better things. Such as coaching the Chuddley Cannon's, who had just recently accquired a new chaser and hopefully a new keeper as well.

That was her mission, to force Oliver Wood to accept the opened position as keeper for the Cannons. If he didn't, Crystal would more than likely quit her job on the spot and go back to the States, never to be seen again. The American always got what she wanted and was hell bent if she didn't.

As she came upon the door to Oliver's flat, she prayed that the young man would accept the job without question so that she wouldn't have to resign as coach before the season even started. That would defaintely make the headlines in the Daily Prophet if nothing else.

She took a deep breath as she raised her hand and knocked on the door in a not so polite manner. The bloke would certainly know that it was her practically pounding down his front door, completely disreguarding the knocker.

"Yes?"

Crystal opened her mouth to speak, but quickly clamped it shut upon realizing that Oliver wasn't some busty red headed dressed scandelously in an old Quidditch robe. Once again, Crystal opened her mouth and this time, was able to speak, "I uh-- Does Oliver Wood live here?"

The red head smiled and nodded, moving to one side, "Come right on in. I'll get him for you."

Crystal stepped into the flat cautiously, her eyes somewhat narrowed. Was this woman one of Oliver's mulitple conquests she had read so much about?

A moment later, the woman returned with a half sleeping Oliver in tow. At seeing Crystal, Oliver squinted, trying to make sure he wasn't halluncenating from one too many drinks of firewhiskey. "Crystal?"

"Nice to see you too, kid," Crystal said with a smirk. She crossed her arms over her chest and observed her former teammate. To put it lightly, the young man looked absolutely horrible. His new lifestyle was a wretched one, and Crystal was positively certain that she would be able to bring back that lovable Oliver Wood that everyone loved and she hated.

She had to be able to pull this off. Her career depended on it.

"I was wondering," she began weakly, shifting ever so slightly, "I mean, if you weren't doing anything later tonight if you wanted to, oh I don't know go--"

"Go out with you?" Oliver questionned, cocking a brow at his former teammate. "Are you feeling well, Crystal?"

Crystal rolled her eyes, "I don't want to go out with you, idiot. I want to know if you want to sign with Cannons tonight at our banquet, and to be perfectly honest, you have to accept because you owe me big time." She nodded as if the matter was closed.

Oliver shook his head and turned around to leave the room, "I don't have time for your warpped, American humour."

"I'm serious, Oliver," Crystal said with a hint of desperation in her voice. "Listen," she began defeatedly, "I don't want any other person but you to be a part of my team. So get your head out of your ass, sober up and get dressed so you can just sign with us alright?"

It took the slightly sober scottsman to register what the young woman had said. Once he did, he glanced over to Beverly who had remained surprsing silent throughout the entire ordeal. He looked back at Crystal while rubbing the back of his neck. "Well, uhm--" he shrugged, unsure how to respond. "What do I wear?"

* * *

Katie was rather impressed with how the banquet hall was decorated, though she felt as if things were a tad too orange for her liking. Lights illuminated the hall, and each table was finely set, complete with name tags. There was one head table where the owner of the team, the coach, the captain and the entire business side of the Chuddley Cannons would be seated, everyone else would be seated at the finely set, round tables. 

Being that only the best of the best and anyone who knew anyone would be there, the event was a formal one. Katie wore baby blue dress robes that clung to all the right places on her small, but muscular frame. Her blonde hair was pulled back with gemstone studded hair pins, and she couldn't help the smile that graced her features. It was difficult enough to get into the professional leagues, but it was three times more difiicult for a chaser to become pro, especially women.

"You look absolutely wonderful," Lee whispered into her ear, lacing his fingers with her own and giving it a reassuring squeeze. "They'll be dolts not to see that."

The pair of them took their seats at table where the words Katherine A. Bell and Guests were printed on a small card. The hall was quickly being filled with various members of the team as well as family, friends, special guests and those normally expected to attend such events, such as reporters for every Quidditch magazine in the entire world and reporters for the Quibbler and the Daily Prophet.

"I can't exactly say why, but this is making me so nervous," Katie whispered to Lee as she gathered her robes before her and seated herself. "Do you think my life will be like this from now on?"

Lee grinned as he sat down himself, "You mean to say you aren't in the public eye already?"

Moments later they were joined by Mr. and Mrs. Bell. While Mr. Bell only smiled politely, often avoiding conversation revolving around Quidditch, Mrs. Bell was simply overjoyed at the fact that her daughter, out of so many, had been selected as a starting chaser. The woman chattered endlessly with anyone who dared listen.

Half after seven, the hall was completely filled. Only two seats remained empty, and the fact that one of the seats belonged to Oliver Wood made Crystal very very nervous.

Where was the bloody prat? He had agreed to come to the banquet and to sign with the Chuddley Cannons!

Crystal's eyes narrowed as silence began to fall about the occupants of the hall. She didn't see hair or robe of the scottsman, and the wretched dinner was about to start. She shifted nervously in her seat, causing the captain of the team to look at her curiously.

"You alright, Crys?" Seaver, Cannon captain, asked. She was often difficult to understand with her thick New Zeland accent, but she was always able to get her point across with facial expression and body language. She gently put an arm on her new coach's shoulder. "Lookin' for someone special?"

Ha, Crystal thought bitterly. Special, that's certainly a way to describe Oliver Wood.

Little did she know that the scottsman she was fretting over was only a few precious yards from his destination with Beverly. Both adults taking their sweet time in making it to the banquet.

"Why is it men never want to stop and ask for directions?" Beverly muttered, heaving a large sigh and rest her hands on her hips. "We're going to be late because your of your male ego."

Oliver shook his head, "You don't know what you're talking about, Bev. I know exactly where we're going, and I know where we are."

"Then why did we end up in an Egyptian tomb?"

"I told you alread," he said impatiently, "I wanted to see how my great great great great - a few more greats- Uncle Silous was fairing up in his tomb!"

"You're bloody Scottish!" She tried to hide her amusement as his lame excuse and shook her head. In the distance she saw a cloaked figure coming toward them. She rolled her eyes at her date then waved to the cloaked person. "Excuse me! Could you please help us. we're a little--"

The person removed the hood of the cloak, revealing a rather shrimpy looking wizard who looked to be in his late twenties or early thirties. At seeing the man's face Beverly gasped. "Oh my goodness! Charles, is that you?"

Oliver turned around to see who Beverly was talking to, and cocked an eyebrow at the stranger.

The little man grinned and nodded, hurrying forward and embracing Beverly in a deep and meaningful hug. After they broke the tight embrace, their lips crashed togather, causing Oliver to stare open mouthed.

Something told him that he would be spending the next few nights alone until he could get another gold digger or bed warmer. He finally looked away from the scene playing out before him, knowing how rude it was to stare. A moment later, he felt Beverly's hand resting gently on his shoulder. Though she said nothing, her eyes told the whole story.

Oliver grinned weakly, "Go ahead, Bev. Atleast one of us should be happy." To the small man known to Beverly as Charles, he said, "Take care of her, buddy."

"Of course I will," the small man piped up. "My wife gets nothing but the best of care." And the couple was off, practically skipping off into the distance.

Again, Oliver gaped openly.

Beverly was married? How could he have possibly known? Not only did she never speak of her home life, but she never wore her ring. Then again, he had never bothered to ask. He had just kind of assumed.

Not only was Oliver Wood now lost, but he was alone.

Thunder began to roll in, and lightnening illuminated the area. A moment later, rain pelted from the dark sky, soaking the young man through and through.

Not only was Oliver Wood now lost and alone, but he was wet.

Soaking wet.

"Hello, handsome!" A female voice called from a nearby window.

Oliver didn't bother to look. With his luck, it was possibly some figment of his imagination.

The voice called out again. "Why don't you come in here and dry off a bit?"

* * *

Alright kiddies..

Good news is that I did update

Bad news is, I have no clue as to when I will update again. I have no clue as to when because of the fact, my mother might not let me for a while, because I'm supposed to be going to college in the fall and I need money so I have to fill out these things called scholarships.. One of them I had to write a story, but it was extremely brilliant if I do say so myself.. Anywho..

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I will have to do the whole personal responses thing at a later date because I'm at school and the band director is looking at me like I'm on crack, so I have to bounce.

Later Days

_**Richi Sama**_


	7. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

* * *

The flat Oliver had been invited into was a warm and cheery one. It had a very home like feel to it, unlike his flat which was more like an ever growing abyss. A fire crackled brilliantly, causing warmth to wash over the dripping wet young man the very moment he stepped inside.

"I don't have any clothes suitable enough to fit your frame, but I'll try my best to accomadate you in anyway possible," his savior said in a gentle, yet husky voice. The woman was nearly as full figured as Beverly had been, but she was certainly more beautiful. Her black, sleek hair draped neatly over her shoulder. Oliver wasn't too sure, but she appeared to be of Italian descent.

Oliver nodded his head slightly, "Uhm, well, thank you for your kindness--" he trailed off, a small indication that she should provide her name for him.

She did so in the most seductive manner she could muster, "Lola. Lola Morelli. And you are the famous Oliver Wood, am I right?"

When Oliver nodded weakly, Lola continued, slowly advancing on him, "The pictures that they post of you in the magazines and newspapers do you no justice."

He knew when a woman was making advances on a man. In his opinion, women weren't exactly good at hiding their intentions toward the male gender. Often, if they were absolutely infactuated with someone, hiding it was rather difficult feat. Or if they decided not to hide it, they would, more often than not, try to seduce him, and make him feel like it was he who made the first move.

The games grew rather tiring after a while, and Oliver wanted none of them. He would go right on a head and take the initiative. "Am I mistaken, or are you wanting to shag me senseless right about now?"

Lola grinned at the staight foward celeberity and delivered a slight inclination of the head, informing Oliver that he was exactly right.

"First off, are you married?"

* * *

Crystal was furious. 

No, Crsytal was pissed beyond a beliefe. Had the Dark Lord still been around, he probably would have run away, screaming like a little girl who had just gotten her doll taken, upon seeing the very miffed young woman.

She stalked through the line of flats until she arrived that the door of the flat belonging to Oliver Wood. That little worm would certainly pay for standing up such an opportunity, and if he didn't have a good excuse as to why he hadn't shown, there would certainly be hell to pay.

Completely disregarding the fact that he may have had cmopany, she pounded on the door with all her might and shouted, "Oliver Wood, if you aren't dead you better open this door this instant, or I swear I'll blast it down!"

Just as she raised her fist to pound once more, the door opened, but once again, it wasn't Oliver, but a woman. This hadn't been the same woman as before, but she too was dressed scandelously in a simple shirt. The dark haired beauty was grinning like an idiot, "Can I help you, sweetheart?"

"Don't sweetheart me," Crystal growled, the idea of being polite to this stranger never crossing her mind. "Where's Wood, I know he's here." She looked over the woman once more, "And who are you?"

The woman giggled, leaning against the door's frame, "The name's Lola. I'm Oliver's--" she paused, grinning more to herself than to Crystal, who was glowering darkly, "--personal trainer."

"I bet you are," she growled. She parted her lips once more, prepared to demand for Oliver's whereabouts, when the very man she was looking for appeared behind Lola. His arms snaked around the strange woman's waist and he pulled her close to him, not caring that this was not exactly something Crystal would want to see.

"What do you want?"

Crsytal noted his poor stance, his slightly slurred speech and his inattentiveness to almost everything. She closed her eyes and rested a hand on her throbbing temples. "Put your toy away for now," she growled, indicating Lola who squeaked in indignation,"put on some clothes and get ready to sober up, because I have to talk you."

When the scottsman didn't make a motion to move, the American snarled, "I said NOW!"

Moments later, an unaccompanied, well dress, but not totally sober, Oliver Wood stumbled out of the front door of his flat. The very sight of him in this current state made Crystal want to scream. "Listen, kid," she began as calmly as she knew how. "I want you to keep for this team. No, I need you to keep for this team, but this can't continue to happen."

"What the bloody hell are you talking about, Crys?" Oliver asked, still trying to clear the fog in his mind.

Crystal sighed, "This! The booze, the girls, not showing up to scheduled events after you promised me you would--"

"But I--"

"You promised, Oliver! When I first met you, you were good and honest guy. What's happened to you?" Crystal watched him with concerned indigo eyes.

Oliver sighed, "I don't know. It's just--" he shook his head and shrugged. "I'll change, and this time, I'll keep my promise. I just-- need to get myself in order, that's all."

Crystal nodded, "First thing you need to do is sign with the Cannons." Now that the emotional self discovery thing had been all sorted out, she could break down to business. "Secondly, that 'personal trainer' or your's had got to go, along with every ounce of fire whiskey or any other alocholic beverage you may have in your possession."

Oliver groaned as Crystal made out a list of things he could and could not do while being a member of the Chuddley Cannon family. Theis American was taking away his whole life!

He couldn't be in his little 'bam-wham-thankyou-ma'am' relationships anymore. No more alcohol of any kind. He was only allowed to drink water, pumpkin juice and limited amounts of butterbeer, He would have to employ a house elf or something to keep his flat in a good living condition since he obviously couldn't do it himself. His temper would have to be kept in check, and if he missed any practices, his play time would be limited, which would take away from his pay. Tardiness to practices would also result in a deduction of his pay.

To put it lightly, he had to pretend he was back at Hogwarts.

Oh this was certainly going to be a delight.

* * *

"I think your wedding colors should be your old house colors," Alicia said as she sorted through a great mountain of paper work that she had insisted on taking with her. "I mean, we were all in Gryffindor, and that's ceratinly something to be proud of." 

Katie sighed, nodding her head in agreement, but frowning none the less. "But you know I'm rather fond of the color blue," she began silently, still silently debating with herself on whether or not she really wanted her old house colors to be incorparated into her wedding. "And everything is all about the bride."

"I agree with you both," Angelina chimed in, unhelpfully, causing both women to glare at her for a moment before returning to their conversation.

"All I'm saying," Alicia went on, "It would make sense to have your colors be the same ones that united you two in the first place. Had you two been in different houses, I highly doubt that either of you would be together right now." When Katie opened her mouth and drew breath to argue, Alicia went on, "I'm not saying that you shouldn't chose your own colors either, I mean yes, blue does suit you, but the scarlet and gold would be so symbolic. That's all I'm saying."

Katie thought over her friend's arguement before shaking her head, "I definitely want blue, but I need another color to accompany it."

The three young women were seated in a small cafe located only a few blocks away from the shop owned by the Weasley Twins. They sipped warm tea as they discussed Katie's wedding arrangements, and so far they hadn't gotten very far.

With a small sigh Angelina glanced at a sun dial located just by the cafe's entrance. Her eyes widened considerably, "Blimey! We've been for almost two hours already!"

Alicia quickly glanced at her step sister, then to the sun dial, and she grimaced, "I should have been back at St. Mungo's ages ago! Sorry Katie, you understand." Quickly, she stood from her seat, gathering her paper work and scuttled off before apparating with that familiar crack.

"Yeah, sure," Katie muttered, though Alicia was already gone. She leaned back in her seat and glanced at her remaining friend, "I suppose you must be off too? Training and all that?"

Hesitantly, Angleina nodded before standing and stretching her aching limbs, "But not for another hour." Once she was all stretched out she fixed Katie with a curious glance, "Have you found any flats worth living in? I mean, I'm sure you will, but, have you?"

Katie shook her head half heartedly, "Most of the flats aren't for single occupants. I'd have to have a room mate or just go ahead and move in with Lee."

"Why not move in with Lee?"

"Because," Katie said, her cheeks growing a bit red at the thought, "I don't want to. Not before the wedding anyway, which might be years from now considering how busy our futures are going to be."

Angelina smirked, "Yeah, whatever." She started off toward the shop, "I have to speak with Fred for a moment. Do you care to take a trip to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes with me?" She lifted her eyebrows slightly and jerked her head toward the shop, which was slowly beginning to fill with elderly witches and wizards because it was senior discount day.

"Actually," Katie said, standing herself, but not bothering to stretche out her screaming limbs, "I have to get to flat hunting. Tell everyone I said hello."

The two witches parted ways, and in no time at all, Katie found herself in an area filled with the finest flats galleons could buy. If she ever found a room mate, this would certainly be the place where she would like to stay.

"I've yet to see this room mate of your's, Seaver," came the crackling voice of the landlord. He was a stately looking wizard, with bright emerald robes and a pointy hat that appeared to be in mint condition. "You can't hog one of these flats all to yourself, I've other people that would kill to live here, and you're taking up valuable living space."

Recognizing the name the old wizard called out, Katie decided to watch the scene play out. She grinned at seeing her captain wave the old man off. "My room mate is none of your concern, old man! I've told you a dozen times!"

"Just because you're my best student's daughter doesn't mean--"

"Oh look!" Seaver cried out, hurrying toward Katie and embracing the blonde in a tight hug, "It's my room mate! She's been finalizing everything with the whole going pro thing." She nodded, releasing Katie from the bone crushing embrace and nudging her slightly, hoping the young woman would catch her drift and play along.

The old man looked at Katie skepitcally who was now grinning widely and nodding, confirming her captain's story. The old man grunted, "Alright then. This better be ligit, or you'll be finding yourself on the streets in no time flat."

Seaver held her hands up defesively, "Would I lie to you?"

Katie grinned when the old land lord grunted and nodded his head.

"Well, I'm not. She's just got a few errands to run, you know, finish moving in, and all will be well." She turned to Katie and draped and arm over her team mate and new room mate. "Come on, blondie, first thing we've got to do talk a little bit, you know, lay out some ground rules."

Katie was shocked to discover how much Seaver spoke, and with her thick New Zeland accent and the quick motions of her speech, the blonde wasn't always able to keep up with everything the woman was saying. Every time she missed something that Seaver had said, Katie would kindly ask her to slowly repeat her statement. After some time had passed, Katie was getting used to the woman's off-beat slang terms for certain things.

"All good, Kate?" Seaver asked, making sure Katie understood everything.

Katie grinned and nodded, "I understood you loud and clear, Seaver, and thanks again for letting me move in."

Seaver waved her thanks aside, "Ah! It's not a problem at all, I would much rather a sweet girl like you than some stranger off the street. Well, anyway, I'll see you later, got to do a bit of rearranging in the flat." With that said, the two women parted ways.

_So far_, Katie mused as she prepared to apparate, _everything seems to be going rather well._

* * *


	8. Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven**

"You three are driving me absolutely nuts," Fred sighed as the triplets ran energetically through his office, chasing each other with fanged frisbies, squid-in-a-box and other assorted pranks produced by the Weasley twins.

Upon hearing the distressed note in their uncle's voice, the three children quickly ceased their play time. It was Grace who spoke first, "We're worry Uncle Fred, well, maybe Penny's not, but me and Malcolm are." She fixed Fred with those large hazel eyes. Katie had apparently taught her the trick to the puppy dog eyes and the little seven year old had quickly mastered it.

Nodding quickly, Malcolm hurried to Grace's side and set up his own puppy dog eyes. He scuffed his foot on the wooden floor of the office, "We didn't mean nothing by it, Uncle Fred. We was just playin'."

After shooting a glare at her brother and sister, Penny also glanced innocently at her uncle, "I'm sorry too, Uncle Fred. We can stop playing if you want us to."

Fred issued a sigh and rubbed his temples with his thumb and index finger, "How about this," he proposed, "you three be as quiet as you can until I'm done with this paper work, and I'll take you to Auntie Katie's new flat. Would you like that alright?"

The girls gasped and jumped in excitement, while Malcolm whooped loudly. Katie was they're absolute favorite, because she would always play with them whenever she saw them. She would do the girly thing, as Malcolm would call it, with Penny and Grace, and would teach him the lastest Quidditch moves. She had even purchased a Jr. Broomstick kit for him.

Auntie Katie was the greatest!

With the triplets now silent, Fred was able to get back to work. Who would have ever guessed that Fred Weasley would actually take paper work seriously? And in the joking business on top of that?

George had chosen that time to quickly walk into his brother's office, "The new shipment just arrive from Romania. We can get started on that special project."

Nodding, Fred glanced at his co-owner and brother, "And how many did we get?"

"More than we barginned for," George replied with a grin.

That same grin had spread across Fred's face at the answer, then he looked to the triplets, who were still remaining silent. He smiled at them, "You three want to be off to Auntie Katie's now? I'm sure she won't mind you hanging out with her for a while."

"Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!" They yelled together, hopping from foot to foot in excitement.

"George could you--" Fred began, looking from the triplets to his twin.

George waved him aside, "No need to ask, bro. I'll take them to Katie's while you get everything set up." To the triplets he said, "Alright, troops! Head on out of here, single file, ten hut!"

Penny, Grace and Malcolm lined up in a perfectly straight line and began to march in place, though not quite together. George nodded his head in satsifaction, looking over each of them with a military scowl. He grunted, "Forward, march! Left. Right. Left. Right. Keep it moving soldiers! Left. Right. Left. Right. Left." George marched out behind them, gently closing the door to Fred's office as they departed.

Because George felt no child should always depend heavily on magic and that the triplets were in need of a little exercise every now and then, the four marched all the way to Katie's new living quarters.

Right, and the fact that the Weasley brother had been too lazy to purchase more floo powder that day had absolutely nothing to do with it.

"Company, hault!" George growled, and the triplets quickly stopped, tripping over their feet and stumbling over one another during the process. They quickly collected themselves and stood up straight, staring ahead at the plain white door that would lead them into the flat.

George marched infront of them, "Private Penny, prepare to initiate knocking sequence."

Penny marched a little closer to the door and raised a clenched fist to it. "Prepared to knock, sir!" A small giggled escaped from somewhere behind her. It was Grace.

"Is there something funny, Private Grace?" George asked, bending at the waist so that he could look the girl in the eyes. When she quickly shook her head, George continued with his interrogation, "Did I give you permission to giggle?" Again, Grace shook her head. "And do soldiers cry?"

But Grace didn't answer when the front door to the flat suddenly opened, and Katie was revealed, drying her dampened hair. A smirk played across her face and she shook her head while she gently tsked. "I thought I heard you out here, General George," she teased.

She looked over the three children, grinning, "Private Malcolm, was General George giving you three too much trouble again?"

Malcolm's grin, which rivaled that of the Weasley twins, grew wider as he was asked this question. He gave a sidelong glance to his uncle before looking back at Katie and quickly nodding.

George gasped, "I'm hurt, Private Malcolm!"

The girls giggled and Katie laughed before she allowed everyone in. Upon entering, the triplets ran rampant, leaving George to have a breif word with their babysitter. George lowered his voice so the children wouldn't hear, "Sorry to dump them on you like this, Katie, and without any notice. Fred and I just got a new shipment in, Angelina's got training and Alicia's been working mad hours again."

Katie shook her head and waved it aside, "Don't worry about it, Greorge. It was either me, or your poor mum, and you know she hasn't been fairing up too well as of late."

The red haired man nodded and scratched the back of his neck, "Yeah. But, thanks a bunch, and do want us to pick them up at any certain time?"

"Let them spend the night," Katie said, shrugging her shoulders, "We've got a guest room in this place, and I'm pretty sure Seaver won't care."

"You're an angel, Katie," George replied, embracing his friend in a tight hug.

After being released from the warm embrace, Katie smirked at him, "Yeah, you'll get my bill when you pick them up."

George feigned a grimace and ducked out of the door, "Well, in that case, I better just go ahead and leave them with you for the rest of forever."

Whacking his arm playfully and pushing him out the door, Katie and George said their goodbyes, leaving Katie full reign of her favorite Weasleys. "Who's ready for the grand tour of Auntie Katie's new flat?"

"I am! I am!" The triplets cried out, though not together.

In no time at all, Katie was showing the three children about the large flat. They even had a close encounter with Seaver herself as she rushed in, complaining about how she was late for a vitally important meeting. The chaser did; however, take a moment to be introduced to each child, but nothing more. She declared that she would more than likely be fined and fired if she were any more tardy than she already was.

Moments after Seaver's departure, Malcolm and Grace had engaged in a game of gobstones while Katie did Penny's nails in bright magenta color. When there was a gentle knock on the flat's front door, all acitivity came to a standstill.

"You three hold tight," Katie grunted, as she pulled herself up from the floor and over to the front door. When she opened it, she could have been pushed over with a feather. "O-Oliver?"

The newest addition to the Chuddley Cannons, smiled brightly, holding up what looked like a bottle of wine. "I thought that you could use a little house warming gift."

"Is that wine?" Katie whispered, eyeing the bottle with caution.

Oliver grinned, shaking his head, and turning the bottle about so that Katie could read the label. "It's that new Sparkling Pumpkin Juice. It's pretty good stuff, thought you, even Seaver, might like some."

After standing there for a moment in cimplete silence, Oliver finally spoke, "Uh, are you going to let me in, or will I have to stand out here until you close the door in my face?"

"Oh! I--" Katie blushed a bit, still terribly confused as to why her new teammate was at her new place of residence. "I'm sorry, come right in."

"Blimey!" Malcolm shouted, upon seeing Oliver enter the house. "You! You're Oliver Wood!"

At the boy's exclaimation, Grace and Penny looked up from their tasks to their newest arrival. Though Penny was absolutely clueless as to who Oliver Wood was, Grace was little short of astounded.

Oliver grinned at the three little red heads before glancing at Katie. The blonde smiled, "They are my charges for the day. Meet Malcolm, Grace and Penny."

The three waved energetically, though not quite as energetically as Malcolm. In no time at all, the falt resumed normalcy, and Malcolm had engaged Oliver in a few rounds of exploding snap. After having been royally destroyed by the young boy, Oliver collapsed onto the couch next to Katie.

"So what's the story with the triplets?" Oliver asked in a small voice. "I know they aren't your's, and I know the stork didn't just drop them on your door step."

Katie grinned and shook her head, "No, I don't think I'm going to feed you the stork story." For a minute she was silent, watching as Malcolm defeated his sisters at the game he had thrashed Oliver in. With a small sigh, the blonde looked back at her teammate, "They're Percy and Penelope's kids."

"Really!"

"Keep your voice down," Katie chastised him silently, but then nodded, "Yeah. Turns out, when they graduated Penelope was pregnant and Percy didn't have a clue about the whole thing. When she did tell him, the prick didn't believe her." She glanced at the three red haired children, shaking her head. "Yeah, the whole red hair must be all her fault, seeing that she has black hair and all."

Oliver snorted, trying to fight back a small bout of laughter, but fell silent when Katie began to speak once more. "I'm not clear on exactly what happened," she went on, "Fred and George didn't give me the details, but Penelope became very ill with some really wierd illness and had to be carted off to St. Mungo's, leaving the triplets homeless. Mrs. Weasley took them in, but it was a bit much for her, so when Fred and George took off on their own, they took Malcolm, Penny and Grace with them."

"Interesting," the scottsman said, being that it was the only word he could think of that applied to the situation. They were silent for a moment before a single word was uttered between them. "Well, does the prat acknowledge the fact that his brothers are taking care of his kids?"

Katie shook her head, "Percy hasn't been on good terms with the family for almost six years now. Every now and then Mrs. Weasley will try to show some sort of love toward him, but he doesn't really seem to care enough and blows her off. The rest of teh Weasley's just pretend that Percy never exsisted."

With a small nod, he responded, "Yeah, that's the best way to forget about the git, I suppose. He was a bloody annoyance back at Hogwarts. I swear, I was going to kill him, but then I would have gotten expelled and would never play Quidditch again."

Katie couldn't help but laugh at this comment. I was as if Oliver was his teenage, Quidditch obsessed self once again, but the moment was a fleeting one, because Oliver quickly frowned and shrugged, "Not that I wouldn't mind if I stopped playing Quidditch for a bit now."

"You can't not play Quidditch," Katie said, slightly startled and not caring that she had used a double negative. "It should be a crime if you don't play! You used to love everything about Quidditch. The fundementals, the history, the actual sport--"

Oliver shook his head, grinning weakly, causing Katie's voice to die away slightly. The man sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, "That was a long time ago, and, well people change."

"But you aren't supposed to," Katie agrued.

"And you haven't," Oliver replied tartly.

At his tone, Katie looked away from him and bit down on her lower lip. "I didn't mean to be so pushy," she apologized, causing Oliver to immidiately feel a bit of guilt on his part.

He quickly stood, "Listen, it's getting pretty late. I should get going." He headed for the flat's door. At remembering the triplets he quickly turned around, "Bye, guys."

"Bye Oliver!" Malcolm called, abandonning his thirteenth game of exploding snap to run over to his Quidditch idol and give him a high five.

"Bye Mr. Wood!" Grace said respectably, waving excitedly at him. Penny simply smiled dreamily, staring at the new keeper for the Chudley Cannons. Katie laughed, realizing that little Penny had developed a little bit of a crush on Mr. Oliver Wood.

"I think you might have a new fan, Oliver," Katie said, jerking her head toward Penny, who turned a bright red when he looked in her direction, and quickly started up another game of exploding snap, threatening to start if Malcolm didn't hurry up.

Oliver smiled, "I don't think I can handle another fan at the moment. I almost got jumped by a little old witch when I was at the Leaky Cauldron the other day. Her husband almost jumped me too." He shook his head and smiled, "Said I was using too much charm on his wife and that I deserved a good beating."

That earned another quick laugh from the blonde. "Well," he went on again, "I should be going, really. I've got to meet with Crystal before practice tomorrow."

And with that, he left.

Penny stood at Katie's side watching him leave, then finally she spoke. "He's really dreamy, Aunti Katie. You're lucky that you get to see him all the time."

"That I am, Penny," Katie said silently, more to herself than the child. "Come on, let's get you, Malcolm and Grace to bed, because you three are going to practice with Auntie Katie tomorrow."

"More Quidditch?" Penny complained?

"You'll be able to see Mr. Wood."

Penny instantly perked up and hurried into the heart of the flat to tell her brother and sister to hurry into bed. Katie grinned at the girl's reaction.

Tomorrow would certainly prove to be an interesting one.


	9. Chapter Eight

**_Chapter Eight_**

Crystal had to literally bite down on her tongue to prevent from swearing at her team. There were children in her presence, and she didn't want to corrupt them so early in their lives, but then again, the team was doing absolutely horrible! She had heard stories of how terrible the first practice was for the coach, but she thought that was just because the coaches were simply horrid people who hadn't the slightest idea of how to lead.

She now stood corrected.

It was if her team had never touched a quaffle before, with the exception of Seaver. Though the young captain had only played for the Cannons for two years, she had demonstrated a unique sense of leadership and had a thourough understanding for not only the game, but for human behavior as well.

"Run it again, or you'll be out here for another three hours," Crystal growled, making certain that her voice was clear for her team to hear. "And Richard, drop the quaffle again, and I'll be seeing to it that you are a reserve chaser rather than a starter!" She heaved a small sigh, knowing that Richard Harting was probably cursing her entire family for the threat, but her verbal warning did get the job done.

Crystal glanced at the triplets, two of which were absolutely enthralled with the happenings of a real professional Quidditch practice. The third, a girl, though Crystal couldn't tell which, was more focused on a solitary player. To a bit more exact, her gaze was trained onto Oliver, who was slowly getting back into the the rhythm of his game.

"Anything else you wantin' us to do, Crys?" Seaver's New Zealand accent reached the ears of the Chuddley Cannons coach. For a moment Crystal was silent, watching as her team went on with whatever excercise they were taking part in. Richard Harting was an old legend. This would be his thirty-ninth year in playing Quidditch. He had made his way onto the Quidditch scene through not only paying off as many people as he could, but going through the most unusual training techniques known to witches and wizards.

Her gaze then drifted over to Dimitrius Polgerelskia and Vladamir Shostakovich, the Russian beaters that spoke terrible english, but had so much untapped talent. If they would stop placing bets on how many girls they could pick up in a single afternoon, they would realize exactly how much talent they had.

Then there was her seeker, Tevin O'Reily. It was his Irish pride that made him an insufferable member of the team, but at the same time, it was that same Irish pride that gave him the power and courage to keep going, even when it seemed that their defeat was inevitable.

"No," Crystal finally said, gently closing her eyes and releasing a long sigh. "We're done for the day."

With a small nod, Seaver flew off to the rest of the team, informing them of their release for the day. Crystal sat back on a bench that overlooked the pitch and crossed her arms over her chest. Now that she had the players she wanted, for the most part, she would have to actually turn them into the team that she wanted, which would take a great deal of work on her part.

Crystal's gaze fell onto the triplets, part of the reason she didn't say everything she had wanted to throughout the entirety of the practive. They were cute red headed little runts, and they almost made Crystal want to have kids of her own.

"Auntie Katie!" One of the girls called out. "You might wanna hurry! I think Malcolm might have peed his pants!"

The other girl turned to her brother, "Aren't you a little old for that." The boy, Malcolm, didn't answer, instead he was beat red and trying to hide from view.

_Then again_, Crystal thought, rolling her eyes, _kids might be a tad bit overrated._

* * *

"Gwenivier, now _she_ was quite a pretty number," Alexander Duke said, dealing a set of cards to the three men he was seated with, which included Oliver Wood, Stewart Ackerly and Chris Knowels. "Her parents hated me--" 

"Every woman's parents hate you, Alex," Stewart said with a small grin, looking over his hand with a careful gaze. "Especially my cousin, Jaquelynn's parents." He looked across the table to the man with a genuine grin. "They thought you were a bit of a brown noser when they first met you."

Oliver shook his head and laughed, accepting his own cards and looking over his hand. Alex feigned outraged, "What? They didn't like me? But your aunt said that I was one of the more gentle lads Jaquelynn had brought home."

"Yeah," Stewart interjected tartly, putting down his own hand. Oliver and Chris followed suit. "She was talking about your actual gentleness. You were the first man ever to walk into the den without breaking one her prized vases."

The four men laughed and resumed playing cards. Alex lost miserably, but it wasn't as if his continuous losses put a dramatic dent within his finances. They began yet another round of cards, Chris now being the dealer of the cards. As he dealt with skilled hands, he continued on with their conversation, "So, Alex. You say this Gewnivier of your's was quite a number." He finished with his dealing and placed the remaining cards in the center of the table and pickde up his own hand. "How so?"

Alex was silent for a moment as he thought, then finally he grinned brightly, "I would describe her the same way Wood, here, described that Beverly girl of his."

Chris glanced at Oliver at the mention of Beverly, a small smirk tugging at the corner of his lips. "What ever happened to Beverly, Wood? Haven't seen her around lately." Oliver rolled his eyes and shook his head, trying his hardest to become invisible to avoid the turn of conversation. "You two didn't have a spat, did you?" Chris asked.

Stewart leaned back in his chair, "You mean to tell me that you don't know, Chris?"

"You know boys," Oliver began, pushing his chair back as he stood to his full height. "I think I'll be heading off. It's getting rather late, and I've an early practice tomorrow."

"Again!" Alex groaned loudly. "Really, mate, your getting onto a team is making me miserable! You always cut our games short and run off, crying about Quidditch practice." He pouted in a childlike manner, "You've become quite the bore, Wood."

Oliver rolled his eyes, pulling his cloak over his slim, muscular frame, "I'm afraid I can't sit on my lazy bum all day _and_ pull money from it at the same time, as you so often do, Alex. "He rolled his eyes, preparing to take his leave"I'll see you lads later, then?"

As soon as Oliver departed, Stewart began, in poor detail, to tell the man what had become of Oliver's precious Beverly. At the appropriate moment, he gasped in shock, while Alex simply laughed. "She was married. Wow, she must have certainly needed a break from that marraige."

"Just another typical gold digger, I see," Chris said silently, shaking his head.

Stewart nodded, "But she was actually nice. Got along with us, didn't she?"

"Any woman would be nice to you, Stewie," Alex said, raising his voice a couple of octaves and batting his eyelashed, as if taking up the part of a woman. "You have _sooo_ much to offer a girl."

"Alex," Stewart warned in a growl, " I told you never to call me that."

The man simply waved his hand at his friend and turned to Chris, "I'm actually quite suprised that the papers haven't picked up on this story. They're just putting out that he and she were just to remain friends or some sort of rubbish like that." He paused thoughtfully, then spoke once more,"Crystal's protecting him."

"I wouldn't put it past her," Chris said nodding a bit.

There was a moment of silent before Alex swore loudly. _"Bloody hell! How are we to play cards with only three players?"_

* * *

Katie ran her fingers over the orange material that made up her uniform for the Chuddley Cannons. The material was rather rough, and terribly thick, but luckily they would be playing in the cool night air. 

A small smile touched the blonde's lips as her fingers delicately traced over the bold black letters that identified her as a player for the team. They read: K. Bell. Nothing too fancy, but at the same time, it filled her with such joy and excitement to have finally reached her dream. A dream that hadn't been her's originally.

"This game is for you, Angelina," Katie whispered silently, finally romoving her Quidditch robes from its hanger and preparing to change into her athletic attire.

Seaver hurried into the locker room that had been designated for the two lady members of the team, already dressed, and tossed orange ribbon in Katie's direction. "Here ya go, Kate. I always encourage everyone to have a bit of team spirit beyond the robes." This, Katie had little trouble in believing seeing the various shades of orange coursing throughout the dark skinned woman's hair. "I won't dye your hair," she smirked at Katie, "this time around. So I'll let ya pass with some ribbon."

Katie laughed, but accepted the ribbon, and tied it neatly into her hair, "Thank you, Seaver. I guess."

Once the ladies were decently dressed in their uniforms, they strode out of their private lockers to join their male counter parts. There were a few excahnge of words between the seven teammates, but they were all curious as to what their coach would be saying to them.

Perhaps she would mention all the weaknesses they had exposed during their number of practices, picking out each flaw until each player was reduced to a blobby mass, incapable of stepping out onto the pitch. Maybe she would get rid of them all for their lack of unity as a team and pick out seven strangers from the stands. She might even--

"Alright everyone," Crystal began silently. "We've got to get this over with sooner or later, right?"

Not exactly what the team had been expecting from their coach. Being that it was her first match as a coach, they knew as well as she did, the entire world would be watching her for any flaws she showed in her team. She was supposed to be an absolute nervous wreck, virtually unprepared to face the other third side of Quidditch, but it seemed that Crystal was not going to let anything get her down. "The world is expecting you guys to lose tonight. They're expecting me to tossed from the stadium within two minutes of the match's start. Oliver, five minutes and Seaver, twenty."

Seaver grinned impishly, "They're bein' too generous, I think."

"Actually," Oliver countered silently, scratching his chin thoughfully, "I think they're over estimating us a bit. They really think I'll get thrown out infive minutes, Crys?"

Their coach nodded, a few grins of relief gracing the features of the Chudley Cannons, and she said, "They think you've lost your fighting edge, actually. The Quidditch Pro Magazine even wrote a little article about us, saying that the foolish American can't possibly create a real team out of several has-beens and a supposedly good player from the minor leagues." At this, Crystal glanced at Katie.

"Then I guess," Katie began slowly, picking up her broomstick and slinging it over her shoulder, "that we're just going to have to prove the entire world wrong tonight." She grinned and exchanged a high five with Tevin, the seeker.

Crystal grinned, crossing her arms over her chest as she silently observed the team. They didn't really need a pep talk to be riled up for a match. On the contrarty, they just needed a bit of a good laugh, but she would soon be seeing if their minds were truly focused on the game or not. Win or lose, the Chuddley Cannons were already a better, stronger more talented team, that would certainly be taking the world by storm. If not this season, then it would definitely would be the following one.

"Are you guys ready to play your game?" Crystal asked cooly, now looking toward the doors that would begin her team's start to victory. "You all ready to go down in history?"

"YEAH!"

As the team celebrated their pre-grame victory, Katie caught herself gazing at Oliver's form. Although he was older and his keeper's build was more evident than during their years at Hogwarts, he was still very much the same as he had always been all those years ago.

As she continued her study of him, the power of her gaze drew his own to her. For a split second, niether athlete was able to turn away. Oliver broke their gaze first, grinning in the most charming manner and jerking his head to the door.

"Come on guys," he yelled out, so all could hear him clearly, "let's go get ourselves a win."

* * *

**fussyrussy** - I know this wasn't exactly what one would call hurrying up, but I tried, and lately things have been a little hectic for me, but OH WELL! I UPDATED! YaY! 

**Funstuff05** - Percy is such a total prick and I just felt as if I had to absolutely one hundred percently play on that fact, and I might actually write a fic about that too but first! Thank you for the review hope you continue to enjoy, and I haven't even read it three times.. Heh.. Wow..

**TooSweet4Words** - I dunno if this would qualify as interesting or not, but I certainly... uhm... I dunno what I was going to say, but oh well, thanks a bunch glad you're liking it and I hope you continue to like!

**lala** - Hahahahaha! The mother isn't home right now so I'm taking this opportunity to do as I please and take a break from scholarship hunting. Hehe.. I love your insane reviews, they make me laugh. A lot. Thank you for your review and continuous support! And hopefully there will be more stuff in store. wink

Good news everyone!

**_RICHI'S GOING TO COLLEGE!_** W00t W00t!

Alrighty then.. I'm outtie!

_Later Days_

-Richi Sama-


	10. Chapter Nine

**Chapter Ten**

* * *

"You know, Clint," Maggie Whitehouse, one of two commentators for the match began slyly, watching as the two teams ran through their warm-ups and hyped up the crowd, "I've heard some comments as to why Mr. Oliver Wood is on the Cannons." The woman giggled with delight and glanced at her partner, Clint Jordan. 

Clint rolled his eyes, "If you aretalking about the glory days between Oliver Wood and Crystal Fletched, I think you might have a valid point." There were roars from any fans listening, but they were so mixed together, it was a difficult feat to tell if they were in support of what the announcers were saying, or in protest. "They were a pretty hot item for quite some time."

Maggie nodded her agreement, "I'm sure he's getting a pretty good paycheck from his coach."

Listening to the dirvel that dripped from the lips of her least favorite announcers made Crystal blood boil. So what if she had had a bit of fling with the keeper while they had been teammates, that had been a while ago, and that was not why Oliver Wood was the ideal keeper for her team. She could only imagine how Oliver was listening to the news, if he listened to it at all.

After an extended wamr-up, the match was ready to take way, and Crystal couldn't be more anxious about it. Rather than her reassuring her players of victory and calming them down so that they were in good spirits to play, the roles were quite reversed. Each member spoke soothingly to her in whatever language they were most fluent in, and assured her the match would have a victorious outcome in their favor. At the whistle of the official, the seven players flew off to meet at the center of the pitch with their opponent. Soon, the Chuddley Cannons would be proving their talents to the rest of the world.

Though this was truly a big deal for Katie, she felt perfectly at ease in preparing for the match. The thousands of people seated in the stands didn't seem to phase her, nor did the nasty looks from one chaser in particular bother her. She smiled angelicly and winked to both Richard and Seaver.

"Chuddley Cannons defend the south side of the pitch. The Hornets will defend the north side." The official looked the captain of each team carefully as he began the next part of his small speech, making certain each leader heard him clearly. "You are all very well aware of the game rules, and should you break any of them, you will be immidiately ejected from the match and the next two matches. _Am I perfectly clear_?"

To demostrate their understanding Seaver and the opposing captian not only nodded to the official, but exchanged brief, friendly hand shakes. The crowd cheered loudly as the snitch and bludgers were released. The second official tossed the quaffled high into the air, signifying the match's begin.

Katie swore silently to herself as the quaffle slid just past her fingers and into the grasp of the Hornets' star chaser, Sean Livingston. According to almost every article she had ever read about the chaser, his speed was unmatched and quite a formidable apponent when in the zone. His deadly accuracy might even prove to be a problem for Oliver, who hadn't his played his best for quite some time.

A bludger whizzed past Livingston, brushing along side his left arm, causing to draw back in shock rather than continuing to move forward and ignoring his near brush with the deadly instrument.

Once the bludger had continued on its path, Livingston advanced forward, ignoring his two other teammates and having the intent of making the first goal. Richard and Seaver were on his tail, but as the opposing chaser gained speed, there was no way they would be able to steal the quaffle.

Vlad noted the despair of his teammates and attempted to contact his counterpart, who had far more accuracy than he. Though Dimitri could see his partner in crime, there was no way of him knowing exactly what was needed of him. He was terrible at reading lips, and no matter how loud Vlad shouted, the roaring crowd over-powered him terribly, ultimately breaking down communication of all sorts.

Crystal scowled and slammed her fist again the railing that prevented her from jumping out onto the pitch and rattling the brains of her team. How could they even begin to believe that they would be able to talk to each other while on the field was beyond her. She crossed her arms and huffed, not bothering to hide a pout. "I didn't prepare them enough."

Katie urged her broom forward and lowered her torso so that she was laying flat on her broom. She had to at least try and slow Livingston down a bit, even if she couldn't completely stop him. In little to no time, Katie was half a broom's length from the famed chaser and still gaining speed. Once her presence was realized, Livingston swore loudly and picked up even more speed.

"Whoa, Maggie! That little Bell girl is evenly matched with Livingston! Can you even begin to believe that?" Clint called out loudly, watching excitedly at the two racing chasers. "Livingston is the world's fastest chaser, and here comes this little green ametuer--"

"Don't get ahead of yourself, Clint," Maggie cut off, leaning back lazily in her seat, though paying close attention to the match's progression. "She isn't dead even with him, and he's still got a lot of speed to gain."

Clint shook his head, "Look how close he is to the goal, though. If Livingston goes any faster, Bell will run him right on out of the stadium! And have you ever seen the guy have to score against Oliver Wood and under such pressure? This is going to be a very interesting match indeed, Maggie. You mark my words."

"Then consider them marked," Maggie replied with a smirk and roll of her eyes.

Katie leaned to the left, bumping Livingston slightly off course and causing him to retaliate by leaning right in attempts to throw her off. And so the battle had begun, but no one was quite sure as to how the battle end.

Except for maybe Oliver, who was watching intensely. At first he was rooting for Katie to make the steal, or even push the bloody bloke off course, but a moment later, he finally realized what it was the blonde was doing. A smirk slowly graced his features and an aura of confidence built up around him, a confidence he hadn't felt since his glory days at Hogwarts.

As Livingston drew nearer, he dropped his speed dramatically in attempts to throw the blonde off so that he could make the first ten points of the game. Katie allowed him to prepare his shot, but swerved away and stationed herself closest to the low hoop; Oliver's sweet spot to pass whenever he made a save.

"She gave up!" Clint yelled out, giving away the fact that he had been rooting for the young woman.

Maggie rolled her eyes and smirked, "As expected. You always cheer for the rookies, Clint. I don't get you sometimes."

The man glared at her for a moment before returning his gaze to the pitch where the chaser was winding up for his shot. "Hey, what do you think Wood is doing out there."

"Hm?" Maggie leant foward in her seat to take a better look at the pitch, to be more specific, at Oliver Wood. She cocked her head to one side as she answered, "It looks like he's going to actually try to block a shot, but if he can't stop Japan's shots, there's no way he can take on the world's best."

Crystal bit down on her lips as she watched. Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion, and the long, dramatic stretch was something she wasn't quite able to handle. She didn't understand why Katie hadn't taken on the brute, but perhaps her new chaser had a new agenda tucked away somewhere. Hopefully, winning this match was included in it.

"Don't underestimate, Maggs," Clint warned, watching the moment intently, "You and I both know that some strange things always seem to happen, especially in this stadium."

Oliver's smirk was a bit unnerving from Livingston's point of view, but he ignored it has he took quick, careful and an accurate aim and one of the three hoops.

He never missed, and he never would. The quaffle left his fingertips, whizzing toward the second highest goal post. Even if Oliver was able to catch up to the quaffle, he'd be unable to stop it. His accuracy was deadly, the speed and power behind the quaffle was even deadlier. There was no way it could be stopped.

Crystal's breath was caught in the back of her throat, and in that instant she felt as if she were going to absolutely faint. "I can't believe it," she breathed silently. "I can't believe it!"

"For the love of Merlin, Clint!" Maggie shouted out, standing up, completely ignoring the fact that she was supposed to be announcing the score, or the lack there of, "He completely shut Livingston down!"

"You're right, Maggie," Clint said with a grin. "And he passes it off to Bell and the Chuddley Cannons have full possesion of the quaffle." He chuckled to himself and shook his head. "Will you look at that, the Hornets are too shell-shocked to even move!"

Cannon fans cheered loudly, though their cheers were drowned out by boos from Hornets fans as well as those fans attempting to coach their shocked and inert team. In little to no time, the score was 10-0 with the lead belonging to the Cannons. Seaver yelped with joy when she made a goal herself, bringing them up, 20-0. Even Richard had to celebrate when he scored. The momentum belonged entirely to this prodominately young team.

Crystal crossed her arms over her chest and shifted nervously from foot to foot, her eyes scanning the are for the snitch. As expected, it didn't appear in the first twenty minutes of the game, but they were nearing the completion of the first hour, and there was no sight of it. Of course, Tevin would occassionally go for an invisible snitch, faking his opponent out, but Crystal worried about his playful nature and lax attidtude. While Tevin was goofing off, the other seeker could spot the snitch, but there was no way Crystal could voice her frustrations with him at this moment in time. There was no way to communicate with him while not distracting him from searching for the the little winged ball.

Oliver had made many miraculous saves, but as any human would, he made a few fatal mistakes, gifting the other team with points. As it was, the Cannons were still in the lead, 90-30.

"The Chuddley Cannon fans are really riled up about this match, but you have to remember, it's still anyone's game at this point in time," Maggie's voice drifted easily over the heads of the thousands of fans that crowded the stands.

Crystal rolled her eyes at hearing the announcer woman's words. She made a small face and responded silently, "Thanks for reminding me, Maggie. Way to ruin the moment."

"Hey!" Katie called out furiously as Livingston brushed past her in an unneeded fashion. At hearing her cry out, the prick looked back, smirking evilly, and winking suggestively at her. Katie swelled in anger before zooming off after him in a half crazed manner. "Oh, you are going to get it, and you are going to get it good."

"This battle has been raging on for two hours, and it doesn't look like it's going to let up anytime soon," Clint was saying to Maggie with an anxious and excited grin on his face. "Though the Cannons have the lead, the Hornets, after getting over their early game shock, aren't holding anything back. Especially not Livingston."

Maggie nodded, "You're right, Clint, and if you've been watching the match closely, you're seeing that Brian Hart and Traci Clay, Livingston's fellow chasers, have also stepped up their game as well. They're scoring average is nothing compared to that of their teammate, but they're strong passers and aggressive flyers and that has to account for something in Quidditch."

Still concentrating on the match, Clint nodded, "You're right Maggie, but if you want to talk about intensity, check out the Cannons' Katherine Bell. She seems to be absolutely burning out there on the pitch."

"I'll give you that one, Clint. She's absolutely--- Oh my goodness! Did you see that steal Bell just made? I bet Livingston's coach is infuriated by now!" Maggie called out, a broad grin on her face. "It looks like the Cannons might be a force to be reckonned with."

Crystal nearly jumped with excitement, but refrained from doing so and instead, opted to tap her foot on the wooden floorboards that made up the floor of the Cannons observation deck. "You guys better not screw me over and lose this thing."

"Oh my! It looks things get exciting as Tevin O'Reiley, seeker for the Cannons, spots the snitch!" Clint called out excitedly as the Irish player made a dramatic dive.

Katie swerved around to see if Tevin was really diving yet again. Did he really see the snitch this time? or was he simply diving for the sake of it? She quickly whipped her head around to find the opposing seeker. He had a smug look on his face and absolutely refused to budge from his spot, convinced that Tevin was only doing another feint.

"Tevin!" Seaver called out, cupping her mouth with her hands so that her voice would amplify, "He ain't followin' ya, mate! End this game now!"

The seeker must have heard the advice of his captain, and he must have seen the snitch and actually been following it, because in an instant, the man held said winged ball tightly in his grasp, high above his head and waving it for the crowd to see. Cheers and boos alike filled the stadium at the match's end.

Katie whooped loudly and performed a loop-d-loop, which only caused more cheers to errupt from the crowd. Richard leaned heavily on his broomstick, watching both his teammates and their fans celebrate noisily, a broad grin on his aging face. Vlad and Dimitri exchanged handshakes before flying over the crowd, encouraging them to cheer louder. Seaver had flown quickly over to Tevin and hugged him so tightly that she practically lifted him from his broom, leaving him to beg her to put him down. Oliver whooped loudly as well, and joined Dimitri and Vlad in flying over the crowd. Crystal was left to melt on the observation deck from relief.

"_THE CHUDDLEY CANNONS WIN_!" Clint called out, though it was not at all needed. He pointed his wand at his throat, disenchanting himself so that his voice no longer filled the stadium and he held his hand out to Maggie, "You owe me one hundred galleons, woman. Pay up." Maggie only scowled.

* * *

**TooSweet4Words** - I'm glad you're lovin' it and I hope you keep lovin' it, because I love writin' it. Heh.. heh.. Anyway.. Thanks a bunch and lookf orward to recieving more. 

Alright kiddies, I have to admit, I wasn't very good at continuing at to post and update and all that, and for that I am sorry, but sometimes life interrupts, but I do promise that FWTC will not die, because I said so. Uhm.. Let's see is there anything I'm forgetting to mention. Hmm.. Uh, no! To all of those who did read it, and didn't review, hope you enjoyed and hope you keep enjoying, and even if you don't, I'm going to keep on writing until the end because this fic is sooo much fun! W00T W00T! Anyway..

Later days my little kiddies!

**_Richi Sama_**


	11. Chapter Ten

**Chapter Ten_

* * *

_ **

_Extra! Extra! Read All About It:  
Chuddley Cannons' First Match Is A Victory Against Hornets_

_After three grueling hours of intense Quidditch, the Chuddley Cannons came out victorious in their first match of the season. Coach, Crystal Fletcher, of the Cannons stated after the match's end, "We have a talented team and a growing program. What the world saw tonight was only the first level of what the Cannons can do. Look forward to more."_

_But it was the individual victories that were especially warming to the Wizarding World. Chaser, Katherin Bell, easily rivaled Sean Livingston, who is proclaimed to be the fastest chaser in the world. "Beginners luck," was all Livingston had to say when questionned about Bell. Reporters were later forbidden from speaking with the chaser. Teammate Traci Clay makes a bold statement by saying that his fellow chaser's ego was bruised and his skill challenged. Coach of the Hornets, Landon Grudoh, agrees wholeheartedly with Clay's statement, and intends to work with the star player to further improve his game._

_A favorite, despite many difficulties, was given a second chance at this match, and didn't fail his team in the least. Of the ninety-six attempted shots, Oliver Wood was successdul in blocking over eighty percent of them. In post-game interviews, Wood says, "I haven't felt this good about Quidditch in years. When I was out there tonight, something inside me just clicked, and there was no other place I had rather been than on that pitch."_

_The Cannons will next face one of Japan's more famous teams, the Shinigami Samurai. This will prove to be a bittersweet reunion between seeker, Hitomi Kenji and Oliver Wood, as they had a relationship for a little over a year before she began to see another Cannon member, Tevin O' Reiley._

_Furthermore----_

* * *

Oliver crumpled the morning's issue of the Daily Prophet before setting it aflame with a simple flick of his wand. "Stupid reporters doing their research," he growled as he watched the paper turn into a mound of ashes right before his very eyes. "A few bad relationships and they haunt a man for the rest of his career." 

With a small sigh, he leaned back in his beloved armchair with every intention in the world to sit there and relax for the entirty of the day. He knew it would be quite some time before he got another day to himself, but little did the scottsman know that this day would not belong to himself, but to everyone else, to be a bit more exact.

There was a brief knock at his door.

Perhaps, he thought hopefully, if I don't answer, whoever it is will just go away.

There were three more knocks and regular intervals. After a moment longer of silence, there was more knocking, and with each knock, the force grew a harder. A small indication that if the door wasn't opened willingly, brute force would certainly cause it to cave in.

"Mr. Wood! Mr. Wood!"

Oliver groaned before pushing himself out of the comforts of his armchair and strode over to the door of his flat. Rather than opening the door, he peered through the peep hole. As expected. Reporters. He leaned against the door, arms crossed in an annoyed fashion, "What do you want?"

"I'm Elise Conners of the Pro Quidditch Weekly magazine, and I was just wondering if you could answer a few questions for me, starting with--"

"I'm with the Quidditch Almanac and I was just wondering if you were interested in conducting an interview with me for this month's top story--"

"Mr. Wood! Mr. Wood!"

Cameras clicked away in a mad frenzy while reporters rambled on about whatever it was they wanted Oliver, or Mr. Wood, as they called him, to do. Thank goodness he was safely in his flat where no one could---

"Oh good! No one followed me!"

Katie smiled brightly as she took in Oliver's shocked expression, carefully combing small tangles from her hair. "You know, you have wards around your flat so that no one can apparate inside? And you aren't connected to the Floo Network either, so I had to literally break into your flat." She dropped her hand from her hair, still grinning brilliantly as she shrugged innocently.

Oliver could only stare open mouthed at the girl. Just as he had began to recover himself, he gaped once more as another figure strode into the room.

"Seaver?"

"See you're havin' the same trouble me and Kate are. I wonder how they found out where we lived, not that we made it difficult for them or anythin'," the dark skinned captain said quickly as she made herself perfectly comfortable on the love seat in the flat's den. "Those reporters are so pesky, yeah?"

Katie nodded her agreement, but Oliver was still quite frozen in place. The only reason he breathed was probably because he didn't even realize that he was performing the task. After a while longer, he finally got himself together enough to ask what the two women were doing in his flat.

"Well that's simple," Seaver responded, propping her feet up on the love seat's arm, "We're sneakin' away from the press, though I doubt your place was a wise choice."

"Oh bloody hell!" Came a muffled cry from Oliver's room.

Casting his two female teammates a weary glance, he hurried to his room while quickly asking, "You guys didn't bring anybody else, did you?"

"No, Oliver," Katie sighed, a bit exhasperated, "but we were probably followed."

"What!" Of all the things Oliver didn't want, he didn't want a complete stranger running amuck in his flat. He certainly didn't want some unexpected team meeting going on in his place of residence either. He stood silently in the doorway of his room, inspecting every inch of it from where he stood, then his eyes became narrowed slits as he took in Tevin O'Reiley. "What the hell are you doing in my flat, you bloody wanker?"

Tevin, who had tripped over a mess of bed covers on the floor, quickly stood up and straightened out his muggle attire. "I followed Katherine and Seaver, besides, I didn't want the press in Kendra's business." He wiped a bit of something away from his red shirt before fixing his teammate with a glare of his own, "It's not like I've got to explain myself to you anyway. Perhaps I just wanted to--"

"Who's Kendra?" Oliver ask, refusing to move from the door way, denying Tevin admission to the heart of his flat.

The seeker sighed and stepped up to his peer and crossed his arms, "My little sister, you git, now let me into the den! Your room smells like moldy cheese, and I'm afraid the scent might catch."

"Oh, you're so cruel, Tev!" Seaver called out.

At hearing Seaver call out, the voices of the numberous reporters began to filter into the flat. "Is that Seaver Caston in there with you Oliver? Are you attempting to start yet another doomed relationship?"

Katie grinned and shook her head at this. These reporter, she thought, they think up some of the most unusual stories.

"Yeah," Tevin responded to the reporter who had questionned Oliver about Seaver, making certain his voice carried through the door, "The rest of us are just here to see how well it works out! Get 'er done, Wood!"

Seaver glowered at Tevin before sticking her tongue out, while Katie only stifled a small giggle. Oliver rolled his eyes and shoved Tevin once more. "Prat," he growled in a low, menacing voice, before returning to the den.

Oliver seated himself at a wooden chair in the breakfast nook and began to rub his head. "All I want is a day to myself."

Katie leaned back comfortably in the armchair and drew her knees up to her chest. "I would leave, Oliver, but your flat is so much more comfy than mine and Seaver's. Is got a homey feel to it, yeah?" She looked to her two other intruding teammates for back up.

Seaver only shrugged, "I guess. Not as clean ar ours though."

"I don't know about your flat," Tevin drawled, leaning against a wall, and looking about the place carefully, "but my country home doesn't smell like moldy cheese."

"You know, leaving is always an available option," Oliver growled once more, his voice revealing his impatience.

There were even more frantic knocks at the door. "Mr. Wood! Mr. Wood! Was that Tevin O'Reiley you were yelling at? Are you two still bitter over the Hitomi factor?"

At this, both Tevin and Oliver glared at the door, and chorused together, "Why can't you pratsw just let the bloody past die already!"

Katie looked a bit alarmed at the irritation the two men shared. Apparently the reporters had touched on a sensative subject, but didn't seem to want to let up. "Those guys will do anything for a story," she muttered as the questions continued to fly.

Somehow, Oliver and Tevin went from yelling at the press to yelling at one another. Seaver narrowed her eyes at the two bickering young men but didn't dare attempt to part them. Katie glanced at the arguing pair, then to her roommate. "Shouldn't we try to stop them?"

"One thing you've got to learn Kate," Seaver responeded grimly, still glaring her worst, "Men are stupid creatures that can't be saved from their ever increasing stupidity."

A small grin touched Katie's lips at this comment, but it quickly faded when the arguement escaladed to new heights.

Tevin roughly grabbed the collar of Oliver's shirt and slammed him into the back wall, the scowl across his usually handsome face giving him a menacing demeanor. "I don't have to explain myself to you, Wood! Anyway, who did Hitomi leave you for?"

It was now Oliver's turn to turn the tables about, as the two young men switched positions, the Scottsman ruthlessly slamming Tevin into a wall repeatedly. "You prat! I don't care about that girl anymore than I care about the damn Puddlemere United team!" He slammed Tevin against the wall once more, for good measure, before speaking once again, "Now I remember why I can't even stand the bloody sight of you."

"Because I got the girl?" Tevin spat nastily, pushing Oliver with all his might.

In an instant Oliver's fist connected with Tevin's jaw, but the hit was not a very effective one, because in the very next instant, Tevin launched himself at Oliver.

"Oh my goodness!" Katie yelped, hopping from her seat and hurrying to the opposite end of the room, Seaver not too far behind her, but managing to scream out how incredibly stupid they were being and advised them to stop with the mindless violence, though not exactly in that context.

"Are the two doomed lovers of Hitomi Kenji doing battle over the fair Japanese girl right now, as we speak?" A reporter called out from behind Oliver's locked door. At this, there was an even bigger flurry of reporters attempting to bust down the door. "At this rate," that same reporter went on, "you guys will be the biggest drama celeberities in the world!"

Tevin managed to back Oliver into a corner and was repeatedly punching his with all he had, but his momentum didn't last long. In no time, the Scottsman was able to find an opening and acted on it, hitting his teammate with all the strength he could muster. "You fucking pansy!"

As the Irish seeker slowly recovered and prepared to attack once more, a single word made everyone, the reporters outside included, freeze.

"ENOUGH!"

Katie hadn't even seen Crystal enter the room, but she didn't have a single doubt in her mind that she had entered the same way the others had, for the same reasons too. By some miracle the two young men had stopped fighting with one another, but casted the other menacing and deadly glares, but the worst glare belonged to Crystal.

"Is that Crystal Fletcher's voice?" One of the reporters asked silently, their voice barely audible through the wooden door.

* * *

Tevin and Oliver stood at Crystals desk, both looking in opposite directions so that they wouldn't have to see the other, but so that they could avoid looking at Crystal as well. Crsytal; however, did not enjoy the fact that two of her players were acting like little elementary school children. It was enough to make anyone scream. 

"I don't even need to ask what happened between you two blockheads, because I already have a small idea as to what brought this little tumble about." She sat ontop of her desk, flipping through the Daily Prophet, reading over the article that had been published for that day. "The Hitomi factor's mentioned in this article, ya know, and since we're about to play the team that she's on---"

"She has nothing to do with it," Oliver growled, finally fixing Crystal with a steady gaze. "That's all in the past. I don't care for her anymore." Tevin glanced at Oliver, but said nothing to agree or disagree with the keeper. Oliver went on, "Let the papers print what they want, it doesn't concern me."

Crystal rolled her eyes and slapped the paper down onto her desk, "Damnit, Wood! If your name is being printed in this paper, I'm afraid it does concern you! And if it does concern you, and it does concern Tevin, then it concerns the whole team! And your fighting over---" she shook her head as she tried to figure out what it was they were fighting about if it hadn't been about Hitomi, "--- what ever the hell it was you were fighting about, does nothing but give this team a bad name!"

"We're not children being scolded," Tevin spoke, finally, still avoiding the gaze of his coach. "We're grown men--"

"Who obviously can't take care of themselves if they're going around fighting their own teammates!" Crystal cut him off crisply. She sighed and rubbed the back of her neck, looking down at the floor of her office as she did so. When she spoke again, he voice was a great deal softer, "If we're going to have these sort of problems this early on in the season, I'm going to have to take action now so that theteam doesn't suffer. So," she lifted her head to look at the two men. "What do you suggest we do gentlemen?"

The silence in the office was deafening, each professional lost in his or her own thought as to how this would be handled.

It was Oliver who brought an end to the silence, "Why don't we just forget about it for now and get ready for the match? I'm sure a little fight only fueled our spirit to get out there and win." He glanced at the silent Irish man at his sight and nudged him slightly, "Right, O'Reiley?"

Tevin shrugged, "I suppose letting us off with a warning would be good enough." He peered silently at Crystal before continuing on, "Should the situation arise again--"

"I kick your little asses," Crystal concluded, clapping her hands together and forcing a grin onto her face. "I feel like we've made tremedous progress today," her smile all but vanished in an instant, having been that it was false in the first place, niether man was suprised that is gone so suddenly. "If you two ever pull something as stupid as this again, over something as stupid as Hitomi Kenji--"

Oliver interrupted politely by making a small raise of his hand before speaking, "If you want to get technical, it would be Kenji Hitomi since in Japan they say the last name fir--"

"Shut it, Wood Oliver," Crystal growled. "Get out of my sight, and don't come back until it's time for practice. For now, I suppose I'll let you off with a warning, but if you even rub me the wrong way, your play time, followed by your pay rate, will suffer horribly."

The keeper, nor the seeker, had anything to say to their irritated coach and took their leave when they recognized dismissal. Luckily for them they weren't being dismissed from the team entirely, but a fight of little matter wasn't nessecarily a reason to get rid of anyone, especially so early into the season.

Crystal ran her hands through her dirty blonde hair and sighed, "I'm gonna get greys from these guys by the end of the month, I just know it."

* * *

OH! Guess what? I have finally graduated high school! W00T W00T! 

In August I will be joining the ranks of college students in Miami, FL where I will major in elementary education and be the bestest teacher since... well.. Great Teacher Onizuka (GTO) or Yankumi (Gokusen)! YaY! Can I get a W00t W00t!

**_-crickets chirp-_**

Er.. Right-o... ANYWHO!

**Funstuff05** - Yes I agree.. Angelina does deserve to be out there.. Maybe in chapters to come? Oh well.. Things are still rolling though! Domo Arigato for the review.. Thanks time three hundred thousand.. or more.. Hehe..

**bredalot** - Sorry the spelling the really bad spelling is distracting you.. but uhm... I can't really find a good excuse for it at the moment.. Uhm.. Wasn't the match totally kick butt though? I mean.. COme on.. yOU've got to admit.. That was pretty sweet. Thank you thank you thank you for the review and all I can say in my own defense is.. I barely passed high school?

**lala** - WOOOOOO GO CANNONS! you guys are THE KICKINGEST BUTT GUYS EVER! Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah! I so need some orange paint so I can fully get into the spirit... Or not.. Now that I think of it, I hate the color orange..Uhm... Moving on.. Thanks a bunch for the review and continued support.

**imakeeper** - Thanks for the review, and keep on reading!

**TooSweet4Words** - Sorry it took me so long to update, but here it is and I'm very glad that you are enjoying so far. Thanks

**luvu4eva** - I'm starting to get a close attatchment to the Cannons.. They're a great bunch of athletes.. My favorite is Oliver.. followed by Tevin.. I really like Tevin.. But they're both really cool. Anyway.. Thank you for the support and thank you even more for the review

Well kiddies! Now that I am a graduate of the class of 2006 and will be going off to college.. Maybe my writing will get better and I'll be able to better develope and steadier plot and not include things that are not really needed.. Though some things are just fun and uhm.. I'm rambling so... Yeah!

_Later Days!_

**_Richi Sama_**


	12. Chapter Eleven

**_Chapter Eleven_**

Lee smiled a tight lipped smile at his bride to be. Though it was terribly forced, Katie couldn't help but note how charming he could be, even under the worst of circumstances, and to be perfectly honest, a hundred or so reporter buzzing about them while they were attempting to have a quiet lunch together had to be a pretty bad circumstance. That they were even going out to lunch together was an extreme rarity, with Katie's gruesome practices and intense training schedule and Lee's assisting the Weasley twins with buying out all of Zonko's joke shops.

Though it was Katie that attracted the reporters and photographers in the first place, the fact that she was with her relatively famous boyfriend who worked closely with the infamous Fred and George easley was hy they pushed their luck and stayed throughout a great portion of the couple's meal.

Katie rubbed her temples gently as she apologized for the third time in five minutes, "Lee, I am so sorry, really." She cast a weary glance at the reporters then back to Lee, "I tried to lose them, I reall--"

"It's alright, Katie. Really." His smile became less forced and more natural in attempts to soothe her. "Besides," he went on, "I'm sure they're just curious to see how you prepare for your matches. You do play that Japanese team in two days."

At the mention of the Shinigami Samurai, Katie frowned thoughfully and her mind went back to the day before, at Oliver's flat, when he and Tevin had their brawl about one of the Samurai chasers. Hitomi Kenji.

Silence reigned between the couple for a long stretch of time before Katie finally became fed up with the constant 'clicking' of the cameras and embarressing, insulting or personal questions of the reporters. Setting a highly unpleseant scowl on her face, Katie turned around in her seat and growled. Not single word needed to be spoken by the blonde, because in an instant, the source of her annoyance vanished, some of them mentioning looking for Hitomi and hearing that the team had arrived early.

"Everything is so chaotic now," Katie sighed, supporting her head with her hands and slowly closing her eyes. "Recent events are making life difficult for everyone.

Lee nodded his agreement, taking a sip of the wine he had ordered for himself. Since Katie had practice in a few short hours, she was not to have any alcoholic beverage of any kind. Coach's rules. "And things will only continue to get chaotic, esecially with a wedding to plan. Speaking of which, have you chosen a date yet?"

"Well, I was thinking," Katie began slowly, already guessing what Lee's response would be, "I was hoping some time around mid-March, or even right after Quidditch season was over." When her fiance began to laugh, she cocked her head to one side, "What? What is it?"

"Quidditch season is never over, love," Lee said, placing his glas down and leaning back in his chair, and the entire month of March is booked for me, right down to the very minute." He sighed, "Fred and George won't even let me sleep without their say so, only because of all the paper work that has to be done." At the very thought of the mountain of paper work that awaited him, Lee scrunched his face up and wrinkled his nose, causing a bout of laughter from the young woman he sat with. "Anyway," he went on, "our schedules conflict too much."

Katie's smile quickly died, "You don't think this is going to work, do you?"

Lee shook his head.

"Well it will!" Katie stated, slamming her fist onto the delicate table causing both it and Lee to jump in suprise. "It will work, I promise it will! We'll make it work!"

"Bell promise?" Lee asked, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

"Bell promise," Katie agreed, taking his hand in her's and giving it a reassuring squeeze.

* * *

A red faced, and highly asthmatic Alexander Duke slumped into the doorway that led to the Leaky Cauldron's private room that the four friends rented out on a weekly basis. "We never meet in the daylight hours, gents," he breathed, or barely breathed. "What's the meaning of this? I've work that has to get done at the ministry."

"I didn't have the slightest clue that gentlemen actually worked," Stewart said, turning a page of a book and reading on.

Chris grinned at the sight of his friend, "Oliver wouldn't have been able to join us tonight. He has a late Quidditch practice, so we all wanted to get together while we still could."

"That," Oliver said cooly, repairing the broken pieces to a wizard's chess set and allowing them to arrange themselves in preperation for yet abouther battle between himself and Chris. "and we've never seen you after a run before." He glanced at Alex, trying to supress a grin, "You could have apparated, mate."

"Idiot," Stewart muttered, grinning broadly and not bothering to hide it from Alex's view.

Alex walked over to his younger friend and slapped his smartly over the back of his head, "Watch how you speak to your elders, Stewie. It's hardly becoming of a gentleman."

"Don't group me in the same category as you, and don't call me Stewie," Stewart growled, pushing Alex back. In a short while he returned to his book, occasionally looking away from it to view his friends.

As expected, it was Alex who couldn't take the silence between them, "Well, I understand that you're reading, and that you two are playing a stupid chess game, but is there any particular reason as to why we are here today? Usually we play a bit of cards, flatter countless women, buy gifts for the ones we have at the moment--"

"That's just me and you, Alex," Oliver said, his knights cornering the queen. "And lately, I'm assuming it's just you since I now have ceratin," one of his knights took out Chris's queen. The game would soon be one, three guesses who, "restrictions on my activities."

Alex rolled his eyes and collapsed, dramatically, onto a chair, "Oliver, my dearest friend in all of Europe, you are whipped by a woman you are not even involved with."

"That sounds about right," Chris agreed with a small smile, not caring that he had just lost to Oliver for the third time in a row, "But since it is the same woman that gives him his pay, I doubt he'll be complaining a lot."

"Well when you put it like that--" Alex pouted, propping his legs up on one end of his seat and leaning his back against the other. "But at any rate, I don't think it is right for her to have such a tight hold on you. You aren't as much fun as you used to be, Oliver. Remember all those great times we had at all those pubs and--"

"You're only saying that," Stewart cut him off silently, still focused on his book and not glancing away, "because he helped you get so many different ladies. Gwenivier, Serena, Lanie, Carolynn--"

"Not to mention Talula," Oliver added. "You know, the one with the eye in the back of her head?"

Chris laughed out, "I almost forgot about her! Didn't she scare Alex into breaking it off with her? Something about how she was alwqays watching him."

Alex shuddered at the thought of that woman, "Don't remind me, and anyway, what about you, Wood? You had more girls and women than I could ever imagine! All the way back into your Hogwarts days, I hear."

"You know your secretary, Alex?" Stewart questionned with a grin, "The new one, with the dark hair, nice body?"

"Lola Morelli?" Alex blanced. "And to think," he said slowly, "I was going to try my luck with that one."

"Stew," Oliver began, frowning, "how'd you find out about that one?"

Stewrt nly flipped a page of his book and continued reading, that smile still playing at his lips.

"Then there was Laura Mnich," Chris said slyly, "the flower girl at the corner shop in Wales. She was really into you, Oliver, I don't know why you didn't persue that relationship whole-heartedly."

"Not you too," Oliver groaned into the palm of his hand.

Alex laughed outright at this bit of information, "Wow, mate. You sure do like all sorts, don't you?" He laughed a bit longer before he tried his luck, "Well what about that pretty blonde teammate of your's? Katherine? You ever hooked up with her?"

At this, both Stewart and Chris looked at Oliver curiously, knowing the answer, but wondering about what he might say. At Hogwarts, it had been evident to everyone, including Stewart, that Katie Bell had been head over heels in love with Oliver Wood since the first day they had met, and though some rumours remained rumours, word had it that Oliver showed small bouts of favoritism toward the smallest female member of the Gryffindor house team.

Though Chris had met Katie only once during her Hogwart years, that one day when they were in France said a lot. Oliver's attitude then, had been so different from what it was now, but Katie's was absolutely the same, which made him wonder if there had ever been any hope for the two of them together.

"No," Oliver said silently. For a moment, he looked as if he were in a different place. A boy, not a man, lost and all alone. That look disappeared as soon as it had appeared, and Oliver smirked, "Anyway, she's engaged to be married. A woman like that is what I like to call an, 'Untouchable'. You can't go running around messing with another man's woman."

"Like that's stopped you before," Alex teased.

"Intentionally, then," Oliver responded dryly. "Despite popular beliefe, I do have some morals left.

* * *

Everyone! Don't ask, but I wrote this entire chapter in one hour at school on the attendance lady's computer.. Blah blah blah yeah I graduated, but I got the hook up, so it's all good.. Well the next Quidditch match is coming up so I hope you all enjoy.. Now onto my shout outs!

**TooSweet4Words** - Well.. Since I wrote this one in little less than an hour it couldn't have been that hard, ne? Anywho.. This chapter is kind of slow, because I'm setting up for the next Quidditch match on top of getting my charries thinking of paths other than the ones that are in clear view for them.. I even have some unexpecting things going on as well, but those are enough hints for one day.. Can't ruin everything for ya! Thanks for the review, I look forward to more, and I know hat you're looking forward to.

**lala** - I have no idea what you're talking about... Hehe.. Not a single clue as to what you're talking about. Eye contact between Katie and Oliver? Never! Katie is as good as married and Oliver had commitment issues. But thanks a bunch for the review and be on the look out for the next update.

**Hey There Delilah** - Hahaha! I had just been thinking the exact same thing! About the newsaper articles and everything. I think those are my favorite parts of the fic, and I actually like writing them.. It's like a bit truth and a fantastical twist of what I want to happen and how it will improve the plot and.. Where would the world be without newspapers? Even though I hate reading them... Wierd.. As for the Quidditch match.. I could have done more.. Not happy with that, but happy that you're happy with what I'm not happy with. That makes me happy. Now that I think about it.. I like my sucky writing, but not my sucky spelling.. I'll have to work on that.. Anyway... Thankie very much for the review!

Alright my kiddies! COOKIES FOR EVERYONE!

Later Days

_**Richi Sama**_


	13. Chapter Twelve

_Chapter Twelve_

_'When I was out there tonight, something inside me just clicked...'_

Yeah.. Something had certainly clicked in Oliver that night, but the clicking hadn't started on the day they played the Hornets. No, it seemed that the clicking had started way before then, dating all the way back to his Hogwarts days.

And the source of that clicking? Was standing only several yards away from him.

She chatted animatedly with her soon-to-be husband, with no idea how much agony she was putting him through. Sure he didn't seem to care at all that the beutiful Katie Bell, whom he'd never been with in his life, was getting married to some guy he only knew as, 'that boy who used to commentate at the Quidditch matches while they were at Hogwarts,' and things seemed to run smoothly.

The only indication Oliver recieved from himself, that allowed him to know that things were not running smoothly, was that damned clicking that started up whenever the source of the clicking was around. Normal love-sick idiots got a bad case of pounding hearts or sweaty palms, sometimes they even stumbled over their words, only to look like a blubbering idiot. But no, Oliver was stuck with that insane clicking that drove him absolutely nuts!

He watched silently as Katie threw her arms around Lee in a warm embrace, followed by a simple peck on the cheek. Oliver had to admit to Lee's luck for getting with such a special woman, and because of his being with her, Lee probably didn't suffer the insane clicking that had started up in Oliver's head every time he even thought of the beautiful blonde.

"Lucky bastard," Oliver swore, assuming no one was around to hear him.

Oh how wrong he was.

"Get those dirty thoughts out of your mind right this instant you little pervert," Crystal teased silently, so not to attract the attention of the seemingly happy couple. Her smirk grew as she saw the paled expression on her keeper's face. "You know, I really thought that after so many years, you would have abandonned your feelings for that girl."

Oliver's emotionless mask slipped into place, albeit a bit slowly. He crossed his arms over his chest and looked away from the couple as though the sight didn't bother him in the least, "I don't know what you're talking about Crys, I'm just waiting for the rest of the team to show up."

Crystal shook her head, still smirking, and rested a hand on his shoulder, "Practice starts in fifteen minutes, don't be late, and make sure Madam Kissy-Poo over, isn't late either."

"You're so funny," Oliver responded dryly, easing his eyes closed as that pestering clicking sound began in his head, growing louder every time it sounded.

Every now and then, he was able to get that repetative clicking out of his head, but at the moment, with Katie so close, and with someone other than himself, the clicking was unbearable. As Crystal turned away and headed off to her office, Oliver also rose, his destination the locker room so that he could change. Remembering what he was instructed to do, he called out behind him, "Fifteen minutes 'til practice, Bell, don't be late."

* * *

Katie caught the Quaffle easily and passed it off to Richard. The older gentlemen fumbled the magical ball because of her inability to pass it with presicion. As expected, Crystal exploded, yelling about how Katie could be replaced if she didn't find this particular team to her liking. 

So it wasn't her best pass, but it wasn't her fault entirely.

She glanced to the center goal post, before quickly looking away. No, her horrible passes hadn't been her fault at all. For the entire practice, which had been two hours and still running, Oliver had been staring at her. Scrutinizing her every move, but not in the way he usually did. Not with the eye of a Quidditch player, but with the eye of a man.

This worried Katie a great deal, but at the same time, it---

"Pay attention, Kate!" Seaver called, cupping her mouth with her hands, so that her voice would be projected enough for the tiny blonde to hear. "Crys ain't playin' when she says she'll replace ya. ya know!"

Katie turned to her captain and nodded her understanding before chancing a glance at her red faced coach. "Sorry Seaver, Sorry Crystal," she mumbled.

In an hour's time, though Katie was still quite aware of Oliver's watching her every move, her performance improved, and she was able to practice as though there was nothing out of the ordinary taking part during their practice. While Katie's performance improved, Oliver's grew worse, and rather than focusing on blocking shots, he focused on Katie, though he willed himself not to.

Tevin couldn't help but laugh at his teammate's folly and openly critisized him as he saw fit. These infantile acts only further irritated their coach causing her throw her playbook down from the top of the observation deck to the very bottom of the Quidditch field that lay several (many severals) meters below her.

"DAMN IT ALL TO HELL!" She screamed before storming off the observation deck and into her office. Before violently slamming her door shut, she called out to her team, "I want you to work basics until I say you're done! If any of you feel that you are above my pratices then get your asses out of here now so that I can find your replacements by tomorrow's game! GOT IT!"

No one dared utter a word to the fairly miffed coach, and even if they had wanted to, their voices would have fallen on deaf ears, being that they were still out on the field while they're coach was locked in her office more than likely having a hissy fit.

Seaver looked to where their coach had once stood, to the now very timid and terribl skiddish Chuddley Cannons. She put a weak grin on and shrugged, "Well, we better get to work then. We've got a match tomorrow. Chasers, basic passes, nothing fancy. Beaters, work on stregnthening, the bludgers were too easily thrown off course last game, and Wood," she paused with a sigh, "need I say more?"

Oliver shook his head and sighed as well, "No, Seaver, nothing else needs to be said."

Tevin began to laugh a bit, leaning on his broomstick as he did so, but he immidiately ceased his laughter when Seaver rounded on him in an instant, "And you, you need to work on agility."

Vlad and Dimitri grinned brightly, understanding that Tevin, for once, was not being praised for his performance, but scorned for it. They also knew that the snooty Irish bloke would be dodging the bludgers they would be aiming at him. Vlad nudged Dimitri and muttered something to his teammate, causing the other Russian to nod vigorously in agreement and snort with laughter.

For some reason, Katie was instantly reminded of Fred and George when they were beaters at Hogwarts.

"Let's start," Seaver called out, interupting Katie's thoughts, bringing her back to the present.

Crsytal, though couped up in her office, watched through the blinds while her team practiced. "They're still not champions. I'm afraid their victory over the Hornets might have been luck as opposed to real skill." She leaned back in her chair and looked away from the window to the large man seated across from her.

Bruce Phantom grinned and gently shook his head, "That wasn't luck out there, Ms. Fletcher. In that game, those kids showed some real talent, even Richard stepped up his game and played in a way I've never seen the old dog play before." He laughed a little, rocking to and fro and the back two legs of his chair, "You're too quick to judge. Give them a chance, they are, afterall, the team you wanted, yes?"

"There is no communication between them on or off the field and--" Crystal began defensively, but Bruce waved a hand at her, waving her complaints to the side.

The burly man was silent for a moment, thinking over his words carefully before speaking them, "I'm not sure what you can do about the communication problem off the field, but I know exactly how you can take care of that problem on the field."

"If you're talking about hand signals--" The young coach began, already shaking her head at the idea.

"Hand signals!" Bruce Phatom boomed loudly, causing the office to quake slightly. "My great great great grandfather didn't even use hand signals, little lady."

Crystal rolled her eyes and rested her hands on top of her head, plainly showing her aggrivation and lack of understanding, "Then what, may I ask, are you suggesting?"

"Well are you a witch or aren't you?" Bruce asked, his grin slowly fading as he wondered just how dense the young American woman was.

"I don't know about here in jolly ole England," Crystal began, "but back home in America, breaking the rules is called 'cheating', and I have no intention of ruining my team's chances to getting to the Quidditch World Cup."

"But according to you, they aren't champions anyway," Bruce countered cooly. "Anyway," he went on, "it isn't cheating, because there is no rule against a communication spell. Not here in jolly ole England anyway. Check the rule book if you doubt me, but remember this, the Samurai are known, world wide, for their seemingly flawless play style. If your team even wants to dream about defeating them, you'll need communication, which, according to you, they don't have." Bruce pushed himself away from the desk and stood up to his full height, stretching as he prepared to take his leave, "Jut think about it."

Crystal sighed as she watched a Quidditch legend stride cooly out of the door, then turned back to the window to look over her team, who had somehow managed to go a full half hour without her breathing down their necks. Just as she began to believe that there was at least some hope for her team, Oliver and Tevin had engaged in some sort of argument, though their coach was unable to hear what they were saying.

Sighing, Crystal stood from her seat and strode over to her book shelf, tracing her finger along each book's spine until she had located the most recent edition of the rule book. Pulling it from her shelf, she returned to her desk and began to scan its contents carefully. When she found rules concerning what magic could and could not be used on the field, she glanced out the window once more. Her keeper and her seeker were two seconds away from hexing one another into next week.

"We don't need to cheat, we need a miracle."

* * *

_**Preview of what's to come:**_

_Everyone looked at Crystal as though the woman were mad. Yes, their practice had been a bit on the bad side, but was she seriously going to do this?_

_The only player tha didn't seem to have a problem with this, was Oliver, who already had his wand out and was ready to go. "I think it's a bloody brilliant idea! And besides, Crystal's got a point."_

_"What that Americans are dirty cheaters?" Tevin growled, eyeing Oliver's wand wearily, wondering if the Scottsman was just waiting for the opportune moment to hex him. "I don't like it, Crystal, and I'm sure I'm not the only one that is going to object to this nonsense."_

_Crystal's arms remained crossed over her chest, "I'm not a cheater, O'Reiley, so watch your words carefully, or I swear I'll make you swallow them."_

_"Whoa, calm down their, Crys," Seaver said, cautiously patting her coach on the shoulder, in attempts to calm her down. "But, perhaps Tev has a point, I don't think it's exactly legal to---"_

_"No," Katie interjected, her nose buried into a copy of the rule book, "it's perfectly legal."_

_"With that said," Oliver began, tapping his wand to his throat, "let the games begin."_

* * *

There's a plot... 

It's slightly hazy andillusivebut it's there..

I promise you!

Anywho, my precious kiddies...

**dreamy-crazygirl** - hahahahaha! you want some sexual tension, huh? Uhm.. I'm working on it, but these things take delicate and presious time.. I'm looking for the right moment, ya know? And yes, we have two ery dumb boys playing for the Chuddley Cannons, but at least one of them is abslutely adorable! And Tevin isn't all that bad.. He's just Irish, and you know.. Has his moments, and is a little jealous that he isn't a popular as our beloved Ollie. -nod nod- I agree, Maggie equals very annoying, that's why I'm going to have her commentate at the next game. Hehehe..You know.. I got so many reviews from you on like all the chapters and they were so consecutive, I love you! -huggles tightly- You get... er.. -sounts reviews- TWELVE COOKIES! YaY!

**Wildphire** - The slow pace is to make you all suffer for as long as I can.. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I like to make people suffer.. It's fun.. Lots and lots of fun, but for your suffering, you shall not suffer long.. Here's a cookie Thanks for the review and I hope you continue to enjoy

**redireas** - He's not a player exactly.. He's just very lonely.. -huggles Oliver- He just needs a wittle wove in his life.. -nod nod- thanks for the review and I hope you enjoy, and uhm.. Something good will be coming soon, a bunch of promises.

**TooSweet4Words** - Well... It almost took me like... a school year to update or something likethat, so don't feel bad about not updating because you know.. stuff happens that has nothing to do with fiction and it's a major drag.. Well.. Glad you're enjoying, and thank you again and again and again for your review

**xx.just. -good thing you like cookies, because I'm giving them away by the dozen or something like that today. hehe.. glad you're enjoying, hope you continue to enjoy and e'll see what the future shall bring to our beloved Harry Potter characters. (for some reason won't let me put your whole pen name in the thingy.. I am soooooo freakin sorry about that.. I'm just letting you know, and makin' sure you feel the love) **

Alright kiddies.. I think that's about it.. I don't have much left to say so I guess this is the part where I leave you in suspenseand wanting more.. Hehe.. Leave all your reviews, good and bad, at the door, and I shall go over them all.. Hopefully Katie won't do anything regretful and Oliver won't do anything stupid, but since they are in my hands.. Heh.. heh.. heh.. Who knows?

Later Days

_**Richi Sama**_


	14. Chapter Thirteen

_Chapter Thirteen_

Katie dried wrapped herself in a large, warm towel the moment she stepped out of the shower, and grabbed a second to begin drying her hair. She always found it relaxing to take a nice long shower before her matches. It relaxed both mind and body and she, more often than not, felt like a champion.

She strode out of the restroom still drying her hair the old fashioned way, humming a tune she'd heard on the radio earlier that day. That humming immidiately came to a halt and she stopped moving when she entered her room, seeing that her roomate and captain was in there, looking through Katie's numberous photo albums.

"Seaver? What are you doing?"

Well that was a stupid question, Katie thought to herself, she could obviously see what her teammate was doing, but the question was, why was she doing it?

Seaver quickly glanced at the blonde and smiled guiltily, "Sorry, Kate. I was just takin' a look through your photo album. Before every match, I kinda relax by lookin' at some pictures. I don't really know why, but it's become a sort of pre-game ritual for me, ya know?"

Katie couldn't help the smile that spread across her face. She understood what Seaver meant perfectly. "Strangely enough," she began, still smiling, "I know exactly what you mean."

* * *

Tevin glanced at his gold pocket watch and sighed, then sighed again, just for good measure. He wasn't quite sure why he even agreed to meet that bloody bloke here, and why before a match of all times? "That prat better have a good reason for calling me out here." 

The Irishman continued to sit at one of many benches placed infront of the stadium, glancing at hi pocket watch, then looking about to see if anyone was coming. About the thirteenth time he had done this, Oliver Wood came into his view. Tevin swore silently and rolled his eyes, determined not to look at the keeper.

As Oliver approached him, Tevin could hear a small sigh of annoyance before the Scottsman began speaking, "It's no use being mad at me, Tev. We have a match in less than three hours that we have to win, and--"

"I don't recall the seeker and the keeper needing one another on the pitch that much," Tevin growled. "Is that all you wanted to--" his speech suddenly stopped and his facial expression showed mild surprise.

Oliver turned around, following Tevin's gaze, and he too froze, unable to speak, barely able to breather. Simultaneously they said, "Hitomi..."

* * *

"Alright kids," Crystal called, clapping her hands together, calling her team together. "We have an hour and a half before this match begins, and there is no way in hell that we're going to win--" 

"I hope she doesn't find this pep talk encouraging," Richard muttered drily to Katie, who let out a small giggle.

"Unless!" The coach went on, "We have a little assistance out their on the field. A bit of hearing aid, if you want to call it that. A simple wave of our wands will take care of everything!" She grinned a warning to them, letting them know that this was not an option.

Everyone looked at Crystal as though the woman were mad. Yes, their practice had been a bit on the bad side, but was she seriously going to do this?

The only player that didn't seem to have a problem with this, was Oliver, who already had his wand out and was ready to go. "I think it's a bloody brilliant idea! And besides, Crystal's got a point."

"What that Americans are dirty cheaters?" Tevin growled, eyeing Oliver's wand wearily, wondering if the Scottsman was just waiting for the opportune moment to hex him. "I don't like it, Crystal, and I'm sure I'm not the only one that is going to object to this nonsense."

Crystal's arms remained crossed over her chest, "I'm not a cheater, O'Reiley, so watch your words carefully, or I swear I'll make you swallow them."

"Whoa, calm down their, Crys," Seaver said, cautiously patting her coach on the shoulder, in attempts to calm her down. "But, perhaps Tev has a point, I don't think it's exactly legal to---"

"No," Katie interjected, her nose buried into a copy of the rule book, "it's perfectly legal."

"With that said," Oliver began, tapping his wand to his throat, "let the games begin."

In little over five minutes, the team had successfully charmed themselves to be able to communicate with one another, and were running about the tunnels of the stadium to test out the stregnth of their charm.

Katie soon found out that charm only made a direct connection to anyone she needed or wanted to reach at that moment. Only one person had been on her mind for a bit, so she spoke softly, hoping that she could reach him with no problems. "Oliver, where are you?"

There was a moment of silence, before, "The East entrance, what about you?"

"The North one," Katie grinned with reliefe that she hadn't reached some other teammate by accident. "Are you nervous about the match at all? They're supposedly a really strong team and--"

"You're worried about the whole Hitomi thing, aren't you?" Oliver's voice buzzed in her hand. "Well, to be perfectly honest, I'm worried too."

Katie was silent, uncertain of what to say, but she didn't need to think up anything, because that beautiful accent once again filled her head, "You know, Tev and I bumped into her earlier today. She was just as beautiful as ever, but even so, there was something completely different about her that I didn't like, and though Tevin didn't say anything, there was something he didn't like about this new Hitomi either."

"Well, maybe you're just seeing her as she's always been. Maybe you weren't able to see if before--" she stopped when she heard Oliver's voice chuckling lightly. "What's so funny? Did Vlad and Dimitri do something again?"

Oliver's laughter rang a bit longer before he finally responded, "No no, it's just, this reminds me of Hogwarts so much. Whenever I just needed someone to talk to about my little girl issues, you were always there."

Katie found herself blushing, "It's what any friend would do. I was just being a friend, a damn good one too."

"About that friend thing," Oliver began. As he drew breath to speak, Crystal's voice blared into Katie's head in an excited and nervous frenzy. As the lady coached raged on, Katie could just imagine her ripping large chunks of blonde hair from her scalp.

**"I want everyone at the south entrance in fifteen minutes, lined up and ready to go! MOVE MOVE MOVE!"**

Katie winced and rubbed her ears, "See you at the South entrance then."

"Yeah," came Oliver's slightly disappointed voice. "South entrance, see you there."

Why did Oliver sound so disappointed? There was nothing to really be diappointed about, was there? Not being able to hear the rest of what he was going to tell her actually disappointed her, which she found somewhat shocking. She had been hoping that--

"Katherine Bell, yes?" Came a gentle oriental accent.

The blonde chaser quickly turned around to find herself face to face with the infamous Hitomi. Just as she feared, the Japanese woman was beautiful, absolutely gorgeous. Any man would be lucky to be with such a creature.

It took a minute for Katie to find her voice, "Uh.. Yeah, I'm Katherine."

"You are actually quite popular in Japan," she said in a polite and welcoming tone. She clutched the first model of Nimbus in her left hand, but it was customized with special designs that freely moved about the broomstick. It was absolutely mesmorizing, but Katie was able to tear her eyes awat from it when Hitomi spoke once again, "It is ashame that I will end your popularity with this match."

"Huh?"

* * *

Sorry that this isn't the longest chapter I've ever done, but here's the whole story.

Once upon a time there was a computer that had all of Richi Sama's saved files on it, and one day is **IT CRASHED!**

The end.

So yeah, there it it.

**redireas** - Do you really think I could give you something good in this chapter? HAHAHA! I gave you something, but the whole story will come out in the next chapter with this whole Hitomi thing, I promise. Hehe, anywy.. I thought I would watch you guys squirm all over by not yet telling you what I have planned. Hehe, this makes life so much more fun, for me. Yay!

**xx.just. - Crystal is so kick ass that it's so fricken cool! Crystal is awesome.. I know I based her off of someone I know, but I can't really remember who, but I do know someone just like her.. Probably my mom or something.. Who knows. Anyway, thank you times a billion and I look forward to seeing your views on future chapters and progressions. **

**dreamy-crazygirl** - xD ROFLMAO times infinity! You're great! Anyway.. Uhm.. Yeah.. I'm gonna have to leave it at that, cuz I'm laughin' way too hard right now.

**TooSweet4Words** - Yeah yeah yeah yeah.. The hits keep me happy, the reviews keep me alive and kicking.. Well, we'll see where I go with the hits and reviews and the this and the that.. Well, thanks a bunch for your continuous support and I would give you a cookie or something, but I ate 'em all.. Hehe.. My bad.

Alright kiddies, if I haven't said it yet, have a safe and productive summer (read Flying With the Cannons.) and make sure you look both ways to make sure a car is coming when you push your worst enemy out into the middle of the street.

Yeah, I think that's it..

**Later Days!**

**_Richi Sama_**


	15. Chapter Fourteen

_**Chapter Fourteen**_

"Hitomi isn't all that beautiful," Katie was saying to Oliver, as the team prepared to enter the field.

Oliver glanced at her curiously, wondering what could have possibly brought this out of the blonde chaser, but luckily, he didn't have to wonder for very long, because Katie went on a short breath later. "I met her in the halls just before I came here, and she said that some things that--"

But that was all that she was able to say, because Crystal's snappish voice made the blonde fall silent, "Alright, children, let's get this thing over with. No one thinks you'll win, so get out there and prove them wrong, and please make a statement in the first five minutes, I really don't feel like yelling today."

Her team gave her skeptical glance, muttering amongst themselves, but no one said anything about how they seriously doubted that the coach didn't feel like yelling. The woman always felt like yelling, which was why she practiced the action so often, and on them of all people.

Crystal glanced over her team as they avoided her gaze, or avoided the unbearable urge to laugh and only rolled her eyes in an exasperated manner, "Just get your asses out there and win one."

"Hey, Katie," Oliver hissed, trying to capture his teammate's attention, but it was useless, the blonde was in game mode and preparing to enter the field along with their team. He sighed, standing up and slinging his broom over his shoulder. "I wonder what that woman said to her."

* * *

The crowds roared loudly, all the fans waving banners and calling out their support for their favorite team. Most in the stands were in brilliant shades of orange, but there were those select few that waved banners in their curious looking characters and screaming in a language Oliver had been all too familiar with while he had been involved with Hitomi. Speaking of which.. Where was that devilish little witch?

"I don't know why the Cannon fans are so hyped, Clint," Maggie drawled with a wry grin spreading slyly across her face. "To be perfectly honest, I don't think there is anyway the Cannons will be able to defeat this team. Not only do the Samurai have Hitomi, one of the league's flashiest players, but given Hitomi's and Wood's history, well--"

Clint rolled his eyes and allowed the boos of the Chudley Cannons fans ring throughout the arena. Once they slowly subsided, he responded cooly, "Well, I think you might know how the fans feel about that little comment, Maggs, and anyway, dirt like that has no place on the Quidditch pitch."

"Though it may have no place on this field," Crystal muttered to herself, combing her fingers through her hair before crossing her arms over her chest, "it still finds some way to come about." She let out a small sigh as she watched her team wram-up before positioning themselves for the start of the match. "Hopefully that dirt won't get into anyone's eyes, or we might have a problem here."

The match seemed to begin in a heated flurry. There was nothing but fourteen blurs of what most assumed to be players. Seven of the blurs wore orange and seven more in black. The intensity was immense, and the game was a difficult one to follow.

"It seems that one blur, I think that's Bell, has just stolen the Quaffle--" Clint began, squinting at the field in an overly confused manner. He rubbed his head and cocked it to one side, "Or, maybe it was Richard-- Really difficult to tell, isn't it Maggs?"

Maggie, who had been making shapes and figures with bubbles that emitted from her wand, only glanced at Clint for sad moment, shaking her head in disbelief at his actually trying to commentate such a difficult game. "The crowd can see that much for themselves. They don't need you to tell them that they can barely see a thing."

"I was--"

"Just saying," Maggie cut him off, rolling her eyes and returning to her bubble blowing. "Let me know when something we can see actually happens."

Katie drove her small fist into her broomstick as Hitomi, yet again, stole the Quaffle right out of her fingertips. Her blue eyes narrowed in frustration and she quickly turned herself about, pushing herself forward to catch that superstar player of the oriental world.

Hitomi glanced behind her for a quick second and smirked at seeing the little blonde one coming after her with such determination. Aw, she thought sarcastically, she thinks that she can actually catch me. How cute. With that, she only urged her broom forward, adding more distance between herself and her opponent. Let's see just how fast you are Katherine Bell.

Seaver sped along at Katie's side, but not to stop Hitomi, but to calm the blonde down. "Kate! You've got to let up, your putting out too much energy too soon in the bloody match!"

Her captain's words must have sunk in, because in the next instant, Katie was pulling back and slowing to a stop, allowing Hitomi to zoom off toward the goal where both Richard and Oliver awaited her, both preparing to throw the woman off her game and make a potential steal or incredible save.

"You've got to calm down, Kate," Seaver muttered to Katie, patting her gently on the shoulder before flying off to midfield, waiting for the possesion of the Quaffle to change. Katie remained where she was, trying to recollect herself, but she didn't have time when Richard was able to pull of a miraculous steal, and five figures began to speed in her direction. I'll have to calm down later, Katie thought as the Quaffle went flying in her direction.

"Did you see that steal that old chap made, Maggs? I do think Richard has been playing better ever since being on the Chuddley Cannons. You'd really think that being with such a young team might discourage him a bit, but he's always been an unusual fellow." Clint announced, causing the crowd to cheer even louder in support of the eldest member of the team. "And it seems that the Cannon Nation is supporting him."

Maggie glanced at Clint once more, cocking her head to one side and lifting a lone eyebrow, "Cannon Nation?"

Clint grinned, "I thought it would be kind of catchy. Think so?"

"No.. Not at all."

Katie caught the Quaffle easily and was immidiately off toward the one of the three hoops so she could finally score ten points for her team and get this game officially started off. Unfortunately for Katie, there was minor flaw in her plan.

_Hitomi._

Crystal leaned against the railing and leaned forward, blinking repeatedly, making sure she hadn't seen wrong. Hadn't Hitomi just been on the other side of the field? Now the woman was right next to Katie in less than a half a second! There was no way anyone could possibly fly that fast. "It's if she's appearing out of nowhere," she breathed, half believing what she was, or was not seeing.

"Clint! Please tell me you saw Hitomi fly, at break neck speed, across the pitch to get to Katie Bell who now has the Quaffle." Maggie said quickly, pointing at the field in extreme excitement. "Did you see it? Did you see it?"

Clint shook his head, "Anyone who blinked missed that one, and I'm afraid didn't see it, because I was one of many that was blinking."

The crowd us in an uproar, most trying to figure out how the woman had managed to cross the field so quickly and match speed with Katie in little to no problem. Confusion was everywhere and the focus was redirected from the game to the magic Hitomi was making on the field.

"That cheater," Oliver growled after letting a stream of swears pass through his lips. "She's got to be cheating, there's no way she could possibly cross the pitch in that short space of time."

Hitomi bumped Katie's shoulder ruthlessly, in attempts to throw the blonde off her balance, but she was unsuccessful and only continued to bump and shove the blonde. "Give up, Blondie. Your fame ends with this match." Another bump was delivered, but Katie only took, focusing all her strength on flying toward the hoops.

Suddenly, the feel of the Quaffle had vanished, and Katie discovered that Hitomi was no longer at her side, but a good quarter of the way in the opposite direction, heading toward the hoops protected by Oliver. Katie's eyes widend as she slowly stopped. How was Hitomi moving so quickly? And how come Katie had been able to feel the woman steal the Quaffle from her?

"And again, Hitomi makes another mad flight pattern across the pitch, as if she's disappearing and reappearing out there!" Maggie announced, watching intently. "I don't know what you're thinking, Clint, but I think things are getting a little crazy out there."

"You're right, I've never seen a Quidditch match like this before," Clint responded, brows furrowed in confusion. "Something about this is totally unnatural."

Crystal quickly called a timeout, urging her team to hurry to the deck. The Cannons were prepared for the coach to blame them for the world's problem and then scream at least one of her lungs out, but they were in for the shock of their lives when neither happened.

Slowly inhaling and exhaling, Crsytal counted to ten before speaking, "You guys aren't doing to bad-- well, I'm not going to lie to you, yeah you're doing pretty damn bad, but the point is, it's not entirely your fault, though most of it is."

"Hitomi's cheating!" Katie hissed nastily, "She's cheating and no one's calling her on it, and--"

"I was getting to that, Bell," Crystal growled, fighting to keep a calm note in her voice. "What we have to figure out is how she's cheating and how we're going to stop her."

"Well it's quite simple really," Richard spoke up silently, more to himself than anyone else, "I was able to discover a curious little charm on her person when I was able to steal the Quaffle." He was silent for a moment as he realized that all eyes were now on him. He cleared his throat before speaking on, "Well, it's a low level speed charm, not detectable by the high level measures taken by the officials. That's all."

Everyone blinked, absorbing what the eldest member of their team had just informed them. Crystal drew breath to speak, but Oliver quickly stopped her, knowing that she was going to explode. "Richard," he began slowly, "is this charm removable?"

"Well of course it is," was his response, as if such knowledge were common sense, though it should have been since they were only dealing with minor magic. "A quick flick of the wand, or even the finger, could remove the dratted little thing."

"Then why the hell didn't you just take care of it before!" Crystal growled furiously, forcing herself not to whack Richard, repeatedly, over the head. "You've got the quickest hands, so take care of this damn situation and the rest of you get out there and make something happen!"

The team nodded, remounting their brooms and taking flight to pick up where they had left off. As expected, Hitomi was moving awfully fast across the field, to the point where some could barely see her move, and it was putting Katie on the edge. It was fifteen minutes and five scoring goals later that Richard recieved his chance to set things at a fair advantage.

"I don't see how your precious Cannons are going to get out of this one," Maggie commented drily, "The score is 40-10 in favor of the Samurai and to be frank, Hitomi is killing them out there, especially Katherine Bell. The girl hasn't even scored yet."

Clint nodded his head in agreement, "But the Cannons are holding tight and, though the current situation seems pretty hopeless, you've got to remember that Tevin O'Reiley is one of the finest seekers in the league. The Cannons could still win this thing."

"Say what you want, Clint," Maggie began, preparing to argue, but she stopped when she gasped suddenly, her eyes glued to the pitch, "Did you just see that! Richard just wiped Hitomi completely out!" She couldn't help the grin that spread across her face, "Traditionally, the man doesn't have a single aggressive bone in his body."

The crowd roared its support of Ricahard's actions, and waved their brilliant orange banners. It seemed the match had taken a dramatic turn, though they only believed it was because of Richard shoving Hitomi off her broom. In truth, Richard had only done so, so that the charmed broom would crash into the stands where it would be splintered beyond immidiate repair.

"It looks like the officials are calling a brief timeout for Hitomi to retrieve a new broom, but no foul for Richard's actions," Clint observed with a small smile.

Maggie shook her head and grinned, "Well after seeing something like that from him, I doubt I would call a foul myself. You never know what might happen if you do."

Crystal whooped loudly and jumped into the air, probably the only form of praise the team would ever recieve from the coach. "Now finish this match!"

* * *

Well kiddies.. Sorry that took so long.. Actually I did finish FWTC but then I didn't like it.. So I trashed it.. And that took a long time to write.. so now I'm kinda doin' stuff all over again.. uhm.. I do have a very cruel suprise for you all.. and no the fact that I didn't finish the match in this chapter is not the cruel suprise.. if i feel like it, i might not even finish it in the next chapter.. depends..

ANYWHO

**dreamy-crazygirl** - No.. You hadn't reviewed, but that's ok, because in the end, you did! YaY! There was no way I could make Hitomi not a bitch, because, well, it would have been waay harder to make her this extremely nice person that everyone loves.. but anyway.. I've got my own computer.. no more sharing with family.. All mine! YaY! Uhm.. That is all I have to report I think.. Hehe.. Thanks for the review and even after so much waiting. Thanks a bunch!

**PiscesWeb25** - Yeah.. things aren't working out at all.. well.. not extremely well anyway... Uhm.. Hmm.. I'm glad the computer crashing episode is over atually.. I had to get everything set up from the ground up cuz i got a new computer and everything.. but i still have some stuff from the crashed computer that i really really want and have to get no matter what.. im still trying to figure out how to do that though.. hmm... Anyway.. Thanks for the review and sorry about the prlonged update. Thankies!

**sumdea** - Not really an ASAP, but its the next best thing! Long overdue! Ok so it's not too great to not update for a few months, but you know, I'm sure you guys didn't lose sleep worrying about this fic, and if you did.. well.. uhm.. wow.. Heh.. heh.. Well, thnks for the review and I look forward to more.

**Wildphire** - Eek! Camp! I hope the fact that I didn't update for a while didn't uhm.. dampen the time spent there? I've never really been to camp.. It's a really strange concept for me, but no worries for me anymore, because I'm going to college in 19 days! Go me! Go me! Go me! Thanks a lot for the review and I hope you enjoyed the chapter and the rest to come.

**MoonShine Fairy** - If you loved that, you're going to love.. or hate.. what's coming next, and I bet you would be shuddering right now if you could see the evil smile on my face and the glint in my eyes, but you can't so you don't suspect a single thing. Hehe. Thanks a bunch for the review and support and I hope you continue reading, despite my slight inconsistancies.

**TooSweet4Words** - Who said she wasn't playing three guys at once? Hahahaha.. Just kidding, to be honest, I don't know how many guys she was messin' around with at the time.. That would be a curious fic to write actually.. But I won't have the time to do it.. Oh well.. Hehe.. Glad you're enjoying!

**redireas** - Too easy really.. Have I ever been one to take the easy road? Especially when watching you guys squirm is sooooo much fun? NEVER! But because of the planned torture in upcoming chapters.. FREE COOKIES! Thanks for the review and support, and I'm looking forward to more as the chapters keep rolling in.

Alright, kiddies of all ages... uhm.. FREE COOKIES! So eat and be content while I cook a suprisingly delicous chapter just for you guys!

**Later Days**

_Richi Sama_


	16. Chapter Fifteen

Sorry everyone for not posting in like FOREVER and I can't garuntee that I'll be updating like.. Every three seconds, but I do promise to update when I can.. If the story starts to go down hill from here, again, I am so so sorry and I am doing he best I can about 99 of the time.. Uhm.. Again I'm sorry.. You guys probably hate me by now, but uhm.. Please don't hate me! Free cookies!

**-----Chapter Fifteen-----**

Richard had made a perfectly legal check that cost Hitomi her broom, which had been brilliantly charmed at such a low level that no officials would be able detect the smallest hint of magic. The beutiful woman hadn't counted on one of her opponets being able to detect it, so she hadn't charmed another broom, nor did she have enough time to charm her back up.

When being flung from her broom, she was fortunate enough to have one of her fellow chasers to catch her, and there had been no injuries. Unfortunately Hitomi's beuaitful broom was shattered to pieces, and not just that, her only chance to completely ruin Katherine Bell.

Hitomi hadn't even noticed that a timeout had been called, until her teammate carefully placed her down on the deck that was designated to them. The coach pushed a broom into her hands and spoke quickly and smoothly in Japanese explaining how this only threw them off a little bit. "Everything will be fine. Just go back out there and play the way you were a minute ago, ne?"

Seven pairs of eyes were focused on Hitomi as she only glared at the deck. "I can't," she responded slowly. "It's impossible for me to play like that."

"What are you saying?"

Crystal tried not to look overly pleased with Richard as he touched down onto the deck, but she was. "Not a bad job. Now we can get down to business and end this match."

Though the team was now enthused about the game, and ready to come up with a fitting game plan, Oliver and Tevin found themselves looking to the opposite deck where Hitomi was. "This isn't like her," Tevin said with a small sigh. "She's not the type to cheat."

"Not in Quidditch, anyway," Oliver agreed grimly.

Katie rolled her eyes and used the end of her broom to whack both young men over the head, to hopefully knock some sense into them. "Now is not the time to worry about her! We still have a match to play here!"

Seaver also had been observing the opposite deck, but not focusing on the Hitomi. She had been watching the official who had gone over to make sure Hitomi was alright, and asking to see if the young woman would be able to continue on in the match. Seaver narrowed her dark eyes slightly, attempting to read the official's lips as well as Hitomi's, since she was one of few members actually speaking in English at that time. "I'm not so sure you'll have to worry about a match, Kate."

"Huh?"

* * *

**EXTRA! EXTRA! READ ALL ABOUT IT:  
SAMURAI'S HITOMI KENJI MAKES CONFESSIONS**

_After an hour into the match involving the Chudley Cannons and the Shinigami Samurai, chaser, Hitomi Kenji confesses to using first class charms and spells on her broomstick for Quidditch matches. Further investigation will be conducted involving this unfair advantage. Until the Greyburn is able to reach a fitting conclusion to this situation, the entire Samurai team will forfeit all matches, though kenji claims that her team took no part in her unfair style of competing. Further investigations will be conducted at this claim as well._

_The Chuddley Cannons were the victors of the match due to default. Coach Crystal Fletch was less than thrilled at the way things had turned out, but remained optomistic for future matches. "Our performace was less than satisfactory, never mind the fact of the unfair advantage," stated Fletcher._

_A majority of the team felt the very same. Of the players that had commented on the match's interesting turn of events, only three were unavailable to speak. Keeper, Oliver Wood, chaser, Katie Bell, and seeker, Tevin O'Reily. The player partly responsible for Hitomi's confession of unfair playing, Richard Harting, though proud for exposing the woman, admitted that he hadn't intended for the Samurais' serious misfortune. In truth, the Cannons, first to figure out the disception, had intended to continue playing and pull through with a victory._

_The Cannons will next play the Vrasta Vultures of Bulgeria, though many Cannons suppoorters are very supprotive of their team and have a good feel about the game, experts have made the prediction that the Chuddley Cannons have no chance to beat the Vultures. Though they are not the most famous Bulgarian team as of late, they are infamous for being pioneers of the long goal and easily be able to shut down beaters Dimitirus Polgerelskia and Vladamir Shostakovich being that the two men had been strong members of the team for a few years themselves._

_The magical community looks forward to seeing the Chuddley Cannons playing at their best and--"_

* * *

Katie set the newspaper down on the bench next to her, no longer caring to read it. How was it that the news reporters were able to get an entire artical about the match printed up and across the countryside in less time than it took for her to clean up after a match?

"Well," she muttered to herself, "no need to dally here all night."

"Talking to yourself again?" Came the familiar voice of Oliver Wood. Katie quickly turned around, but saw no one. She was completely alone. Most of the team had already left, and she had assumed that Oliver was among their number. "You forgot to take the charm out," came Oliver's once more, as if knowing that the blonde had been looking about for him.

Katie made a small grunting noise, "Whatever." The last thing she wanted was Oliver, of all people, in her head. To be perfectly honest, she didn't even want herself in her head. "I'm taking it out now, so go home or something." With that said, she quickly removed the charm from her person and exited the locker room, only to ram right into the keeper she had just spoken with.

"Are you upset with me?" Oliver questionned as Katie steadied herself and attempted to push past him.

A small glare was his only answer at first, but she did end up speaking, "Why on in Merlin's name would you think that?" The hint of sarcasm in her voice confirmed that she was a little irked with him, but what exatly had the Scottsman done to get on the wrong side of Katie Bell? Then he remembered, back to before the match had started.

"What did Hitomi say to you?"

Katie leaned against a wall and let a small huff, studying Oliver carefully, "Did you really do that to her? I mean, that's the worse thing you could possibly do to a woman, unless it's in her favor."

Oliver shook his head and held his hands up defensively, "What are you talking about?"

"Did you really compare her to me?"

* * *

_"You are actually quite popular in Japan. It's a shame that I will end your popularity with this match," Hitomi said, her eyes narrowing in dislike. She clutched her broom tighter and seemed to pull it closer to her form as she studied Katie further._

_"Huh?" Katie stood there shocked, mouth hanging open and her eyebrows raised in confusion. "I'm sorry, maybe there is some sort of misunderstanding or something--"_

_Hitomi's glare caused Katie to fall silent and even look down toward the ground, "No misunderstanding here. He chose you while he was still an active part of my life, and for that, you both must pay."_

_Again, Katie found herself overly confused and stopped listening after she was informed that she and he, whoever he was, would have to pay. "I'm sorry," she cut in, "but who is this he you keep referring to and what did I ever do to you?"_

_"I really did love Oliver," Hitomi responded, gripping her broom even tighter, as if trying to steady herself, "but he always compared me to his precious little blonde friend, Katie Bell." Her eyes remained narrowed in Katie's direction. "Even my Quidditch skills were not enough to satisfy him--"_

_Katie shook her head, "So you're mad at me for--"_

_"Being the object of Oliver's affections! Even to this very day you're the object of his affections!"_

_"Huh?"_

* * *

**blondewivbrains** - Haha sorry.. College has been royaly kicking my ass, and though I have been writing a lot, it wasn't this fic... It was papers for english, speech and theology.. Bleh! Anywho.. Hope you like if not.. Uhm.. Sorry? Heh..

**MoonShine Fairy** - I thought it was a good place to his the pause button you know? What's going on? How does the match end? Blah blah blah... You know, the whole ten yards and that deal. Hehe.. I thought it was time the insanity was stopped though.. Hm.. Kind of the safe route, but whatev.. It's all good.

**Wildphire** - Ta-Da! I updated! Been forever, right? Well, I did get this done and updated and hopefully there will be more and soon. I was gonna wait until the summer, but seeing the demands I thought maybe I would finish it as soon as I could.. Hehe.. Glad you're enjoying and hope you continue to do so.

**dreamy-crazygril** - EVERYone needs a perosn to hate.. I just chose her.. Katie chose her too.. Hehe.. Oliver and Tevin elected to be mad at her for a bit.. Crystal probably wants to stab her with a spoon or something. Haha! Go Richard! I thought Richard's part was totally awesome, bringing an end to the insanity and totally kicking ass!

**TooSwwet4Words** - I probably should have continued it more, but like most normal people in the world, or even not so normal people in the world, I get extremely lazy. I have no excuses what so ever, because I hadn't even started college when I posted this.. It was just laziness on my part. Now that I think about it.. This chapter and part of the next chapter were written before I even started college.. Man I REALLY need to gets to writing.. Peaces!

Later Days, kiddies!

-Richi Sama-


	17. Important AN

Attention to anyone who may have had their fingers crossed for this fic for.. however long ago I may have started this fic.. The thing is.. I've continued posting a bit on a different account, only because I was so sure that I couldn't get into this one because of the fact that I couldn't remember my email or password, but recently my new computer died and I'm using my old one again which has like everything stored so that I really don't have to remember anything on my own.. BIG breath

I apologize from the bottom of my heart for my serious bad attention. A lot of things have been going on in life since I started this fic, so much so that I, unfortunately did have to step out of the fanfiction world for a moment, though I still had strong connections and ideas for this fic and still do.

To those of you reading this message, thank you for time and again I am so sorry. Just check this out: /u/1492992/richi-sama-again and you'll be able to pick up reading from there, or heck start over if you want to (I've done it several times myself) I've fallen back into a comfortable routine back at home and will be trying to finish this fic quickly.

Thanks everyone for your support and I truly mean that from the very bottom of my heart. I can't possibly thank you all enough.


End file.
